Matéo
by Fantastic Lazy Lucario
Summary: Three years after the victory of defeating the Delta, everyone was living happy and peaceful lives; except for Violet. For the last couple of years, she's been living a life of misery and loneliness after losing Minnie. But after a small attack upon their growing community, she was going meet a special someone that was going to change her life forever. But is it all worth the risk?
1. Sorry

**QUICK NOTE!: my first love story! Okay, sooo of course this story is about Violet after the attack with Lilly and the raiders, I'm trying not to spoil the rest. I promise you guys that this story is going to a good one! Rated M for heavy sexual themes, domestic and sexual abuse, strong language, domestic and gory violence. Oh yeah, this story is kinda f*cked up; but enjoy=3**

* * *

/ /

/**^_^ **/

**{**0.0**} **

** ( )/} **

_Lonely Wolf presents:_

Mateo

ch1._**Sorry**_

Violet sat quietly on her bed waiting for Ruby to check on her eyes. Her eyes still stung a little as she blinked and her vision was still kind of blurry; but not as bad after she tried to stop the explosion. She still couldn't believe this; she didn't want to believe it, Minnie, her long lost companion, her only family; her long lost love was gone physically and also she was gone mentally. The Minnie she knew and love was sweet, caring, just blooming with life before the raiders captured her and Sophie manipulating her into another different person, almost a complete stranger.

_I can't believe I lost her_, she thought, _everyone I love leaves my sorry ass._ She thought back to Clementine who'd she attack back on the boat. She heard about about her being brought in with only one leg this morning and hasn't woken up since she passed out. She regretted everything. She regretted attacking her on that boat after being led into believing she would lose her and her friends lives if she tried to escape. This could be the last time she would ever see Clem. She sacrificed everything for them, and for her to try and screw it up by trying to kill her; it should of been her suffering, not Clem. She was truly a guardian angel; she couldn't lose her too.

She heard footsteps coming to her room quickly turning to the door. She saw the blurry vision of Ruby with the bandages, a bottle of water, and rags. Violet sighed as she knew it was a little painful as Ruby would clean her eyes to keep them from getting infected.

"Hey Vi," she greeted with her tone kind of tired and sad.

"Hey Ruby," Violet responded looking away, "let's just get this shit over with."

She nodded and walk over towards her bed first grabbing a rusty fold chair sitting it in front of the bed. She sat down and unwrapped her right eye that she lost vision in. She took one of the rags and wet it dabbing it around her eyes. Violet winced a little at stinging of wet rag being placed around the burned skin and tried hard not to flinch.

"How ya doin hon?" Ruby asked still dabbing the rag around her eyes.

"Blind."

Ruby scoffed, "Come on Vi, you won't be blind forever. Just give them pretty eyes of yours to regain their vision."

"I guess," she sighed, "I was just so fucking stupid on that boat. I might be blind forever just because I couldn't stop a damn bomb."

"It's not your fault, them ass hats were just messin with your head at the time."

"It's my fault for believing them in the first place. I'm so pathetic."

"Oh Vi, your no where near pathetic, just a little feeble minded," Ruby giggled making Violet roll her eyes.

When she got done, she wrapped the clean bandages around her eye putting the old one in the little bin by Violet's bed. She touched her bandages and sighed heavily thinking this was going to be a new normal thing for her.

"Thanks Ruby," she said with her head down.

"Your welcome hon."

She gathered all of her supplies and got up making it towards the door. Before she left, Violet quickly thought of something and ran towards her towards. Ruby looked at her with concern and wanted to question her behavior.

"What's wrong Vi?"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Is Clem gonna be okay?"

Ruby shook her head and sighed heavily, truly she wasn't sure, "I dunno Vi. From the looks of it, she ain't lookin too good. Surprisingly she ain't turned yet, but she still ain't wake up ever since AJ brought her in this mornin. Oh that poor boy, he's so worried about her."

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose as tears almost threaten to come from her weary eyes, "C-can I….see her, please?"

Ruby sighed and nodded, "Sure Vi, just if she turns on ya….please get me."

"I will."

* * *

Ruby walked with Violet through the dorm halls making it to Clem and AJ's room. The door was shut and seemed very quiet from the outside. Before Violet could go in, Ruby gave her a little knife and a little rub on the back.

"I put AJ in Lou's room for the night so if she turns, he won't have to see her like that. Just make sure if she does, you know what do."

Violet nodded, "I do, I won't take long."

"I'm bout to hit the hay, get some rest when you're done. You need it."

She walked into the halls leaving Violet to herself. She grabbed the doorknob and started to breathe heavily. The thought of Clem turning made heart stop. She never wanted to hurt her. Ever.

She slowly opened the door as she peaked at an unconscious Clementine. She soon stepped in quietly and and slow. She saw her wrists taped down on the bars the same way they did when they first rescued her and AJ when their car crashed. As she took her leisurely steps towards her bed, she came to an abrupt stop, widened her remaining eye putting her hands over her mouth when she saw it: her amputated leg. Her leg was really gone. This time Violet couldn't hold it in, she fell down to her knees as she put her hands over face sobbing quietly to herself. She was trying not to wake anyone as she almost couldn't help it ignoring the stinging sensation in her eyes as tears came down.

"Oh Clem!" she cried softly as her voice cracked through her sobs, "why you?!"

She grabbed hold of the bed's bars as she crawled up upon the bed. She sat by the injured girl wiping away her tears and turning towards her. She placed her hand over her head sighing heavily at her pitiful state. Luckily her her head wasn't burning up.

"H-hey Clem," she sniffled still trying to hold back more tears, "I heard about what happened with you and Minnie on the bridge. And….what happened to Tenn."

She still rubbed her head and brushed some of the brunette's curly hair behind her ear. She soon started to caress her cheek can't help to admire her beauty in the moonlight, "I know you might not hear me but if you do, I just want to thank you. You done and suffered more shit than anyone could've in this fucking school just to rescue us from those assholes."

Violet scooted more closer to her touching the severed leg before turning away and crying again, "You don't deserve this," she whimpered, "you never deserved any of it. All that shit I said on the boat, I didn't mean it I swear! My head was all sorts of fucked up, I thought I might of been protecting the others from getting killed, but all I did was screw up even more, like I always do."

She took a breath, "Clem, I never meant to hurt you, I never thought I'll ever see you like this. And now that you're here, I regret everything I ever said and done to you."

She ripped off the tape from her left wrist and gently squeezed and rubbed her hand with her thumbs, "God you're such an amazing person, I've never met an angel like you." She pulled her hand closer leaning down placing her forehead over it. She closed her eyes taking her deep breaths before saying this:

"I can see why Louis is so in love with you. I know this might be outta topic, but ever since I got to know you, I knew there was something special in you and maybe he did too; maybe even before me. But I never got to tell you how I really felt for you all the time you were here, I was….I was just so...afraid of what you might think. Now knowing you might never wake up again, I just have to say it."

"I….I….," she struggled to get the words out as she thought she'd never say these words again before Minnie was captured, "fuck! I love you Clem! I know you love Louis and you probably hate my ungrateful ass after everything I done to you, but I love you so much; and I would give up my life just to have you back a million more times."

She got closer to her as her heart started pounding faster and faster by the second. She bent down closer to Clem's expressionless face, she studied the girl's features as she noticed her lips were slightly parted._ I never knew how beautiful you were,_ she thought with a smile as she caressed her cheek. _I never knew that I'll love you this much._

Violet traced Clem's parted lips before doing what she'll never thought she'll do to another person. She slowly leaned in closer before placing her lips upon hers. The blood rushed through veins as soon she started to rub her waist making it down to her thighs. For her kiss was passionate, she soon started to kiss her neck down to her chest. Was she crazy? Is this what she really wanted? Maybe or maybe not. She thought if this was wrong, she never wants to be right.

After she pulled away, she almost pushed the boundaries by unbuttoning Clem's jeans and pulling them down to have her way with her as she started to tug at her underwear. When she realized what she was about to, she quickly stopped herself by pulling her jeans back up and buttoned them. She cursed under her breath and dug down through her pale blonde hair realizing she was about to take advantage of the girl without her even knowing.

"I'm so fucking stupid," she growled pinching the bridge of her nose, "here I am about to fuck you and you're not even awake. You'd probably hate me even more on what I was about to do to you."

She hopped off the bed turning towards her giving her a depressed expression as she still couldn't believe on what she was about to do, "That's why you don't deserve an ass like me Clementine, you deserve better. I think Lou was the prefect fit for you. He needs someone like you; not me."

She bent down placing one last little kiss on Clem's forehead, "I hope you get better soon."

Her voice started to crack once more as she started to cry softly walking fast to the door wanting to get out of there as soon as possible making it seem that nothing ever happened. She walked out the room feeling as she'd been punched in the gut. She slowly closed the door before dropping to the floor against it hugging her knees and burying her face into them. She had never felt so pathetic in her entire life, from losing the only person she ever loved, to pushing all the people whoever tried to help her; including Clem. She truly was alone.

"I'm so sorry Clem." she wept, "sorry, for everything."

* * *

**Sooo, that was chapter one, told you it was going to be f*cked up. But I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I know it was kinda short, but don't worry! The other chapters are gonna be longer and chapter two is being worked on as we speak. So stay tuned for more drama comin soon;)**


	2. Blossoming Through the Rain

**QUICK NOTE!: chapter two finally! I'll tell a little about it though. It's mostly the main introduction after the "incident" Violet had with Clem. This chapter has a little drama(not as much), but same routine, not gonna spoil it, yada yada. But hope enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Ch.2: _**Blossoming Through the Rain**_

_3 years after the raid…._

"Violet," a girl called quietly nudging a sleeping Violet.

Violet groaned at the call as she rolled to her side burying her face under her pillows.

"Come on Violet we gotta go fishing today."

"Go away Vivian," she groaned as her voice muffled through the pillows, "I'm so damn tired."

"Vi, you do this everyday! Please, please, pleaaase, get! Up!" the girl pleaded with more anger in her tone.

"I like it when you get mad," Violet snickered making Vivian even more angry.

She sighed heavily then thought of something making her plant a little smirk as she got a little closer to the bed, "Fine Violet, I'll just tell Clem why _we_ didn't get that much fish today. I bet she'll get a kick outta that."

Violet threw the pillows off her head and quickly got up facing Vivian in the face as she still had a smirk placed on her face. She knew what the consequences were if Clem found that she was slacking on the job. She glared at her as her smirk grew wider and taking humor at Violet's seriousness.

"You better fucking not," she growled in a low tone.

"Well you're up now Vi, there's no point of snitching. So let's get to work!"

She rolled her eyes then pushed Vivian out of her way grabbing her jean jacket before heading out. Vivian had put on her blue hoodie and her pocket knife for gutting the fish for when they came back. She opened the door for Violet as she gave her a wide grin and Violet then shooting Vivian a bird before making her way out the door.

Vivian giggled at the blonde as she always found it funny on how Violet would always get mad at her for giving her a hard time all the time. She loved making Violet mad.

"Love you too Vi!"

* * *

_*****__Blossoming Through the Rain__*****_

The afternoon sun basked through the school. Spring was on its way as fresh flowers bloomed in the new beautiful growing grass. At the same time, it was a good and a bad thing that the season was coming. The good thing was that there would be more food to hunt and less sickness spreading through the community, but the bad thing was that since more food would come, it gives strangers a good reason to come into their territory and steal most of what they had; even also an attack might strike at any moment.

Violet sat peacefully onto the steps of the admin building, cradling her one year son. Rosie laid by her side sleeping soundly as her head was placed on Violet's leg. She petted the sleeping dog as she stared up at the schoolyard full of people. Throughout the past couple of years, their small little group has been growing into little but strong community with over thirty-six more people. It was hard to find people you can really trust out here in this world, but they managed to gain each other's trust by proving their devotion and loyalty whenever trouble started to brew. It was one of greatest things that ever happened to them.

Her eyes fell on Clementine who was cradling her two week old son. Her and Louis have had children a year after the attack. Her first one, Hope was a year older than her little brother Luke. It never really settled in her mind that Louis was actually a father, but also no ever really thought she'll become a mother. Though it came to a surprise to everyone, it also brought a lot of doubt to the two since they were still young. But as soon as Hope was born, they proved everyone wrong, they were really good parents and always took care of their children no matter the circumstances including keeping up with AJ. It made Violet happy to Clem and Louis happy with their new little family they built after everything they been through. But also, it made her a little sad.

She saw Clem look up at her and gave her a little smile. Violet smiled back at the brunette giving her a little wave. _She has a beautiful smile_, she thought, _a smile that'll brighten up anyone's day. I know it always brightens mine. _Her thoughts were broken as she saw her get up from the picnic table coming towards her way. Her heart quickly started beat faster and faster as she got closer. Why was she still so nervous around her after all these years? She kept telling herself that she's not in love with her over and over again, but it just felt like she was lying to herself.

Violet soon saw Clem stand over her holding Luke. She looked up as she stared at her for a minute ignoring her confused look on her face. She then giggled a little at Violet's weird behavior sitting next to her.

"Mind if I join you doofus?" she asked making Violet smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't care, you're already sitting anyway dummy."

She giggled again making Violet smile nervously. She looked back up again at the schoolyard not acknowledging that Clem instantly gave her a concerning look. She got closer to her and placed her hand by her eye. Violet quickly jumped turning towards her before Clem instantly pulled away.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Clem," she lied turning away.

"No you're not Vi, you-"

"I said I'm fine," she retorted making Clem wince at her tone.

Clem sighed looking down at her sleeping infant son, "I'm just sayin you haven't been yourself lately. You barely been eating, you never want to talk to no one anymore, and you've been stressed out a lot. I've been worried about you Vi."

Violet sighed not knowing Clem cared about her this much. It was kind of surprising that she would even consider of talking to her after these past couple of years. She just wished that she wouldn't stress about her this much, but God, she was such a caring person.

"I've just have a lot on my mind Clem, that's all."

"Maybe too much," she muttered.

She quickly thought about Violet's right eye as it looked if she'd have a glass pupiless eye, almost similar to a walker's eye. She heard about Ruby telling her that she might not ever see again in that eye. It crushed her every time reminding her that day when she was captured by Lilly and the raiders and letting her toy with her mind. She couldn't imagine Violet getting herself hurt, captured, or even worse because of her blindside. It happened before.

"How's your eye?" she asked nervously thinking it was a stupid question.

"The same, but thanks for asking. How's the leg?"

"Prosthetic legs suck ass," she groaned making Violet smile.

"You think that we'll still make good pirates?"

"I think so matey," she said in her little cute pirate voice.

They were both interrupted by Luke's whimpering waking up from his nap. Clem lightly rocked the infant caressing his cheek.

"Looks like your kid's gettin annoyed by us."

"Nah, he's probably just hungry, he hasn't eaten since his nap."

Violet nodded, "Where's your daughter?"

"In my room with Lou, she was getting a little cold yesterday, but she's better now."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, it's kinda scary when it comes to babies. I almost thought I was gonna lose her," Clem's voice cracked, "I would be a bad mom if I did."

Violet scooted closer next to her, putting her arm around her shoulder, while holding her son in the other, comforting her as she was almost about to cry. She didn't want to see Clem cry, she hated it when she was upset. She remembered before Clem had Hope, she was almost always depressed everyday one day to the point of almost killing herself. She's done so much for this community by becoming leader and organizing everything with Louis by her side, she had to repay her some way by helping her out as much as she could. She would do anything for her.

"It's okay Clem," she spoke rubbing her arm gently, "you're a great mother, and I know you would give your life for your kids. You and Lou are good parents."

Clem wiped some of the tears from her amber eyes looking Violet into hers making Violet have that same nervous rush feeling in her heart. She gave her a little smile placing her hand over her cheek.

"Thanks Vi, you have a good heart."

Violet smiled back as she stroked Clem's curly hair. _God it was so soft!_, her mind focusing on her hair, _I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep afterwards._ They were once again interrupted by Luke's whimpers soon turning into a wailing cry making Rosie wake up by the noise, and also making Leo whimper a little, turning her attention towards Clem and her crying son. She sighed heavily getting up ungripping herself from Violet's arm about to head the dorms.

"I'll talk to you later Vi, I gotta go feed him."

She nodded and smile, "Can do."

"Oh and Vi, Vivian has been telling me its been you holding up your fishing trips."

"She told you?! I'm gonna kill that bi-"

"It's fine Vi, just go to sleep a little early," she winked at the blonde.

"Uuugh… can do.

* * *

Violet sat on an old toilet in one of the old bathrooms. She hissed in pain as a painful flash of cramps ached her stomach. She grabbed a roll of toilet as she pulled down her jeans revealing big blood stains on her underwear. She cursed under her breath putting her hand over face sighing heavily.

Vivian was taking some fresh towels up to office in case of when it rained this spring, it would help keep the room from flooding. As she walked past the bathrooms, she came to a sudden stop when she heard Violet cursing to herself. She leaned against the door listening to Violet's dilemma, as she got a little concerned.

"Dammit!" Violet shouted, making Vivian jump dropping her towels.

"Vi," she called out with an anxious tone, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had these fucking cramps because of my damn period came on. It's heavier than ever."

"But thought you were birth control?"

"I been stop taking that shit months ago."

A little thought popped in Vivian's mind at the subject, "Well maybe if you found a nice guy that'll like maybe-"

"Not gonna happen Vivian!" Violet growled viciously through the door making Vivian wince.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry I brought it up."

She sighed, "It's fine, just go tell Ruby I need more underwear and a pad."

She nodded than rushed out the building. Violet thought to thing Vivian finding a guy made her pissed. In fact, the topic that she should be with a guy always aggravated her. She never dated a guy in her entire life; and she would love to keep it that way. It also reminded her of one of the main reasons on why she now hated Minnie these past years. It was also how she ended up with her precious Leo.

* * *

Violet laid peacefully flat on her back staring up at the upper bed's rails. She rubbed her stomach softly trying to ease the cramps. She winced in pain as another painful cramp shot through her uterus as she cursed under her breath. It still sat in head about Vivian hinting that she should have sex with a guy. Even though the topic always made her angry before she ended up pregnant, it also made her kind of upset. Even if she were to be attracted to a guy, she was always afraid if she was to ever fall in love _again, _she would also lose them too like she lost Minnie. But still, it _was_ a guy she'd be liking, and her son doesn't need a father figure.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door bursting open by a couple of kids. She got surprised as she bumped her head on the rails hissing in pain. They jumped on her bed wrapping their arms around the blonde. She returned the affection by squeezing them back giggling at the kids.

"Hey Vi!" one spoke smiling up at Violet.

"Hey Chloe," she smiled stroking the little girl's hair.

They all pulled away giving each other wide grins. The brother and sister were found last year after their group left them for dead as they suffered starvation. Violet and Vivian found them malnourished by their fishing traps trying to look for food. When the two took them in, they were quickly fed and Clem gave them a place to stay ever since. They also loved Violet as Violet was so close to them as if they were her own.

"Hey Vi, guess what's happening in the next two days," Chloe put in making Violet remember what the day was.

"Uuum, I dunno," she shrugged.

"Come on Vi! You should know this, it's a special day for _you_!"

"My day off?"

"No! It's your-"

"Birthday! It's your birthday Vi!" the boy implied excitingly making Violet widen her eyes in shock. She didn't even remember her own birthday to be honest. She was surprised that anyone remembered her birthday.

Chloe turned to glare at her brother as he gave her a sheepish grin, "Joey! You big dummy, she was supposed to guess that!"

Violet giggled, "It's fine Chloe, it would of took me hours to guess anyway."

Chloe crossed her arms and pouted as Joey snickered at his sister's immaturity. Violet hopped off the bed as the two followed leading her out the door, "Is dinner ready yet?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, Clem told us to get you if you wanted to join us to eat."

She sighed knowing that she doesn't eat with the others that much anymore. But ever since her little conversation with Clem this afternoon, she felt she needed to go just so she wouldn't worry about her even more tonight. Everyone would probably be excited from her finally coming out her room.

"I can eat," she smiled and nodded walking to the door.

Her response brightened the siblings faces as they took her arms running out the door making their way out the dorms. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The bright rays of the full moon brightened up the crowded schoolyard. People sat at picnic tables eating stewed fish while others had conversations over the new season. They mostly planned ahead for this time of year in case of an attack came to the school at anytime. Even though it has been peaceful and calm over the past couple of years, you never know who's going to attack; or better yet, betray the group.

Clementine sat by Louis on one of the picnic tables with Luke in her arms. While Louis was eating a bowl of fish stew, Clem was looking around seeing if Violet ever came outside. Violet's attitude has been making her a lot anxious lately. She didn't want her ending up hurting herself or isolating everyone around her; she wanted her to lighten up for her and for her son. And also, her birthday was coming up soon.

"God, where is she, where she?", she muttered to herself repeatedly.

"Where's who?"

"Violet, I told the kids to get her for dinner."

Louis knitted her brows with an unsettled look, "Do you think she's gonna come out this time?"

She sighed, "I hope so, I see she hasn't been feeling well lately."

"I know, she hasn't been cussing me out like she used too."

Clem rolled her eyes as he gave her a sheepish grin, "yeah, like that's the biggest thing to worry about."

"Of course it is! It was almost like a daily routine for her ever since she got here. It's her way of sayin she loves me."

"Whatever dumbass."

He put his hand over his chest dramatically and gasp, "Aww! I love you too babe."

Her glare to her boyfriend soon turned into a shocked look when she saw Violet appearing from the crowd. Her and Louis fell on the blonde as grins curved on the lips. Violet saw the two at the table and walked towards them. A surprise to Clem turned into a miracle for that Violet actually came out for dinner in a long time. She really missed having her around.

Violet took a seat by Clem, both giving each other smiles. She pinched Luke's little chubby cheeks and kissed his forehead. Clem brushed some of her pale blonde hair behind her ear revealing her remaining eye that glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you came."

Violet smiled, "I am too."

"How much did the kids torture you to get you out here?" Louis put in making Violet roll her eyes.

"A lot," she winked at Clem making her giggle.

"Are you excited?"

Violet raised her brow, "Excited for what?"

"For your birthday silly!"

"Uuugh…. Why is my birthday such a big deal all of a sudden?" she groaned, "_I _couldn't even remember the damn day."

"Cause, you're turning twenty-one Vi!", Louis exclaimed, "if the world didn't go to shit, you could've done anything you wanted like drink, smoke, or even-"

"Louis!" Clem snarled viciously hitting his shoulder, "our son is right here!"

"Whoops, my apologizes. But you already have a kid, so you're already experiencing motherhood."

Violet laughed at the couple as Louis mouthed to her, 'you know what I mean'_._ Clem then again hit him harder than she did the first time making him shrug.

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Clearly," Violet added.

"Ouch."

They then soon saw the majority of their community started to come towards the table; Violet was the only one that found it weird when they came this way. Some sat at the table while most stood around the table. AJ came from the crowd holding Hope in his arms. He sat between Louis and Clem with a big grin on his face.

"Did you tell her yet?" he asked Clem anxiously.

"Ssshhh….! AJ we're about to announce it."

Violet looked confused when Louis stood up from the table walking towards her. He grabbed a spoon and a bowl standing by her tapping the bowl getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you, thank you everyone for comin! First off, I would like to address the elephant in the room."

He wrapped his arm around Violet's neck as she raised her brow when people got closer around her, "If you guys didn't know already, it's our bestest friend, Violet's birthday coming up in the next two days!"

Everyone clapped and rooted for her as she turned away and blushed brightly, "Lou, this is so fucking embarrassing", she grumbled.

He gave her a toothy grin hugging her tighter, "Now first off I would to say a few words about our amazing Violet," he informed making everyone nod in agreement, "ever since she first got sent to this school, I have to admit, she was a major ass."

Everyone bursted out with laughter as Violet gave him a middle finger rolling her eyes, "Oh fuck off Lou!"

"But Vi, you didn't let me finish."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, that was before the world had gone to shit," he continued, "ever since then, we lost so much. Our friends, our family; we even started to lose hope our in everything. I know most of you can relate."

Violet listened closely to see where was this was heading, "When our first leader, Marlon died, our one and only Violet had the fucking balls to step up to plate and take charge when none of us didn't. And most of us literally had balls, so that's kinda sayin something."

She widened her eyes remembering the time she did have to take charge. She remembered at most times when she was stressed and everyone were still over the edge that most of the time they didn't even listen to her. She never thought about if Clem and AJ never came back, she would probably still be leader. She's so glad that Clem's in charge and not her. But it still contemplated in her mind that Louis was one of the only people that appreciated her past leadership. He really was a good friend.

"Knowing that Violet would risk coming out of her shell to step up and be a leader, I know that she'll do anything for this little community. And even though that Clem has now taken the position, she does everything she can to help her out by being the hardest worker and has committed of protecting our home no matter what."

She looked up at Louis giving him a warm smile as he looked back down at her returning the expression, "To top it all off, all I want to say is that we love you Vi, and don't ever think we think otherwise. Yes we had our ups and downs over the years, but that doesn't change our appreciation for you and all that you've done. You're an amazing human being, an amazing mother, and a great friend, and we thank you."

She got up from the table and wrapped her arms around him as he returned the affection as everyone else clapped more and cheered on for Violet. It warmed her heart knowing that she's still loved and still had loved ones around her. After everything she's been through, that whole speech reminded her of how much people needed her, having a home worth fighting for, a son worth living for; she had something to live for. She loved this place so much, and she would do anything to keep it.

"Thanks Lou," she spoke softly making him smile even more.

"Don't mention it Vi, happy early birthday."

Clem also got up from the and handed Luke to Louis when he pulled away. She also gave her a tight long hug making Violet shake a little. _God I need to stop doing that!_ She kept chastising herself still getting nervous around Clem. _I hope she still doesn't know that I still get a little shaky around her._

She slightly pulled away and looked into her bright amber eyes giving her a little sheepish smile. Clem giggled at her expression as she put her hand over her cheek as she beamed right back.

"You deserve every good thing that happens to you Vi, you have a heart of gold."

"Thanks Clem, you and Lou both are the greatest friends I could ever ask for."

This really was a great night. She didn't regret anything of having a family like this. She would absolutely give her life for them. And they would too.


	3. Slit Throats (pt1)

**QUICK NOTE!: at last chapter 3! Alright brief summary. It's the day before Violet's birthday and of course everyone's excited. But when her and Vivian go out to fish, they find something really horrific through the way that'll cause their community to get really prepared for the life threatening risk they have coming their way to reduce the chances of losing their people. A little heads up, a little is gonna have a little romance, but it's mainly just a flashback. But hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.3: _**Slit Throats **_

The cold breeze shivered down to the blonde's spine making her shiver through most of the night, the cold metal floor didn't make it any better either. Violet laid down sobbing quietly to herself in a fetal position alone by herself. She was imprisoned her cell on the raiders boat along with Aasim and Omar stuck along with her. She couldn't believe this. After everything she has done for her, she would just let her go, like she was nothing. _How could she do this, _her mind raced with confusing thoughts, _how could she do this to us; how could she do this to me?_

She cried a little harder each time a hurtful thought popped in her head. She tried her hardest to lead them, and to be worth getting captured by heartless assholes? Her life _was_ going to shit.

"Violet, Violet! Calm down " Aasim trying make her quiet still trying to keep himself together, "we'll get outta here soon."

"No we're not!"she hollered sobbing louder, "we're never getting out of here, just like Minnie and Sophie never left!"

"That's not gonna happen Vi, Marlon gave up on them, I know Clem wou-"

"Fuck Clem!", she snarled making Aasim wince slightly at her remark, "_she's _the one who had the big fucking plan to run those fuckers out, and look how that turned out!"

"Vi how could you say that? Their not gonna give up on us that easily."

"Fucking bet."

He sighed heavily sliding his hand down his face. He looked up at Omar who was looking through the bars of the doors anxiously making him a little worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly trying not to be too loud.

"Someone's comin," he peered even closer seeing a feminine figure coming closer, "and I think it's Lilly!"

Aasim widened his eyes backing up to the back of the room wanting to be unseen along with Omar helping him walk with him. Their eyes fell on Violet who was still crying hysterically on the ground. She might even be the loudest one.

"Hush Vi please, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Aasim pleaded as he heard the footsteps getting closer, "please! Quiet down."

They both soon saw the girl walking towards Violet's cell with a crossbow gripped in both hands. Though her back was turned towards the two, she had red hair with a large dark blue coat with fur around the hood. She kicked the door loudly making Aasim and Omar jump with their hearts racing to the consequences Violet might get, or worse.

"Hey! Keep it the fuck down!" she demanded strictly banging on the door.

"Fuck you bitch!" Violet snarled viciously making the two boys really worry for her life.

They really shook to their knees when she pulled out a pocket knife and keys to unlock her door. They knew she really wasn't having it. The group knew Violet was a fighter, but they also sadly found out that these raiders were ruthless by the murder of Mitch. Violet could be next.

"I'll make you quiet bitch," the girl growled under her breath unlocking the door.

Aasim ran up to his cell door as she saw her swung open Violet's door striking fear into his heart. She walked up towards her then kneeled down to the curled up blonde putting her bow down gently. She grabbed her neck slightly choking her and raised up the knife ready to cut her throat. Surprisingly, she didn't put up a fight, she just laid there vulnerably with her back turned away from the redhead waiting to endure her suffering.

"Just do it," she breathed struggling to talk from her grip, "fucking end me. I already lost everything."

Aasim turned away shielding his eyes as he thought the knife had gone through her neck, but instead the red head dropped it then turned her over hesitantly. She gasped putting her hands over her mouth backing away. Violet got the same reaction as she quickly sat up staring in awe at the girl.

"Minnie," she breathed slowly crawling towards her, "y-you're alive?"

She got closer to the blonde touching her cheek with her widened blue eyes boring into her glistening green eyes, "Vi?"

Aasim opened his eyes seeing the two stare at each other in amazement. Though he was relieved that nothing bad happened to Violet, he still was alert on what she still might do even though Minnie _was_ their friend, but who knows how much she changed over time.

Minnie got up from the ground holding out her hand to help Violet. She quickly accepted as she hopped to her feet still holding her hand squeezing it gently. Before Violet could say anything else, Minnie pulled her in for a tight hug resting her head on her shoulder. Violet returned her affection squeezing her never wanting to let go.

"I thought I lost you," her voice muffled through her coat.

"I thought I'll never see you again."

The two slowly pulled before gazing into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other as Minnie gently stroked her pale blonde hair.

"You still look beautiful."

Violet scoffed, "Me? You still put me to shame after all this time."

She giggled softly as she caressed her cheek resting her head in her palm, "Sorry I almost hurt you. I just didn't know it was you, and sometimes I can get outta line these days."

"It's fine, I didn't realize it was you either."

The girls got closer to each other as Minnie wrapped her arms around Violet's waist pressing her forehead against hers. She cupped her cheeks making the redhead smirk looking into her eyes.

"Vi?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you so much."

Violet gave her a warm smile in part of her response, "I missed you too."

Minnie slowly pulled her in gently pressing her lips against hers. She kissed her back putting her hand behind her head pushing her closer towards her. Aasim just stared awkwardly at the two girls while they kissed passionately, he really wanted to say something but also at the same time, he didn't want to interrupt their loving reunion. Omar limped towards him putting his hand over shoulder shaking him a little as he tried to get his attention.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly as he still stared.

Aasim pointed towards Violet's cell as Omar followed where he wanted to look. He cringed slightly at the scene then gave him a puzzled look.

"Why is Vi makin out with a raider?"

Aasim sighed, "Look who the _raider_ is."

He squinted his eyes trying to look closer at what he wanted to see. His jaw soon dropped at the girl Violet was kissing and looked back at Aasim as if he saw someone came back from the dead.

"Is that… Minnie?"

He nodded, "I'm bout as surprised as you."

"But where's Sophie?"

"Huh? I really don't know."

Violet soon realized something then quickly pulled away not meaning to. Minnie frowned looking down at her grabbing her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked shyly squeezing her hand.

"Where's Sophie?"

Minnie widened her eyes as tears swelled up in her eyes threatening to fall. Violet noticed her reaction cupping her cheeks in caressing them both. She backed away turning her back on her and put her hand on her face. Violet put her hand on shoulder concerned on what she's about to say about her sister's where abouts.

"Um, sh-she's… she's dead,'' she muttered but loud enough for her and the boys to hear.

The words made Violets bones chill to the core, Aasim and Omar backed away also shocked and frightened by her response. They knew something wasn't right, they knew the two were so close they wouldn't leave each other's side. They thought if they were together all this time, they would have each other; no matter what. But still, how could let her own blood die?

"How?" Violet's voice weak and cracking.

"She got killed protecting the group; a true hero."

Anger suddenly fueled Violet with her as she was truly disgust at her answer. How could she say that? "A true hero", it sounded complete bullshit. Aasim and Omar looked in horror that the sweet twins they known all these years were gone. Violet couldn't believe her and her sister pledged allegiance to these sick bastards the time they were here. It just all seem too real; she didn't want to believe it.

"How the hell could you say that?!" she snapped making Minnie slightly flinch, "these people took from your home; from me. And your saying that this group is worth dying for?"

"This place is my home now Vi, and real soon it'll yours too." she protested making Violet more angry.

"Minnie, I know you want to come home. Please, tell me you don't _really_ don't want to be here. Please, I love you."

Minnie widened her eyes as she has never heard those words from her long lost girlfriend. She always thought she was too shy to even those kinds of things. But time as changed; she changed; they both changed.

"V-Violet. I… I…," she stuttered still shocked by her words. He turned around touching her cheek gently rubbing it. She gave her a little smirk as Violet returned the expression, "I love you too."

Violet's grin widened as she got closer to her, "I'm glad to hear that Minnie."

Then Minnie smile turned into a frown as her face began to harden. She backed away snatching her hand from Violet's face. Violet got a little nervous, she knew something wasn't right, she would never act like this, especially with her.

"But things have changed now, I'm a soldier here at the Delta." she gently retorted, "I couldn't be with you anyway."

"Why not?!" she snapped loudly making Aasim jump, "for the past year I fucking mourned you when you was still alive here at this shitshow! All the years I had with you when all this shit started! I thought we had something Minnie, and I know you did too. Please don't throw it away because you have to; follow your heart."

Violet started to see tears fall from her eyes and heard her little whimpers falling to her knees. She got down to her level wiping some of her tears away from her bright blue eyes. She cried even harder as the blonde pulled her in for a little hug stroking her hair.

"You don't understand, you just don't understand!" she sobbed, "I want to be with you, I really do.

"But why?"

"But I… I… I'm-"

"MINERVA!"

She jumped to the booming voice of Lilly who was not in a good mood at all. She pulled from Violet and stood to her feet grabbing her bow. She quickly wiped her tears away and ran out of the cell shutting it and locking it behind her.

"Rockingham," she called out standing out in the hallway.

Lilly slowly walked up to the girl with a little grin creeping up on her face as she got closer. Aasim and Omar backed away fearing her high authority. Violet first noticed that the raiders took orders from her when they first attacked the school. They all knew she was truly evil when she killed Mitch and even when she tried to shoot Clementine.

"What are you doing out here Minerva?" she questioned glaring her straight in the eyes making her a little nervous at her approach.

"Just checking on the prisoners ma'am," she answered with a little shyness in her tone.

Lilly eyes instantly fell on Violet shooting her a malevolent smile. Violet glared back daggers at her causing Lilly to giggle softly.

"Was this your so called _girlfriend _you kept crying about all the time?"

Minnie face slowly turned into a sorrowful look as she looked back at Violet who also gave her the same look, "Y-yes ma'am, it is."

"This was also the one that attacked me back at that school," she walked up to Violet's cell making her grit her teeth backing away giving her a murderous glare.

"I didn't know that ma'am."

"But no worries, she's gonna make good soldier along with you."

Violet looked back at Minnie as she watched helplessly as Lilly plotted her plan for her. She backed away from her cell giving her one last menacing look to the blonde.

"Let's go, we have things to do."

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Lilly led her from the halls making their way to the deck. Minnie looked back at Violet looking guilty in her eyes and her giving her a pleading look.

"I'll talk to you later," she whispered walking away catching up with Lilly.

Aasim walked up to his door looking at Violet with concern, "Are you okay Vi?"

"No. I'm not," she muttered sitting on the bed, "that's not my Minnie.

"She's changed Vi, this place was too fucked up for her to handle, so she just endured it."

"I don't want her to change."

He sighed heavily knowing Violet loved the girl so much, "I know you don't."

She laid down curling up in the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to be here, but Minnie did and she never wanted to lose her again. Though she was still in love with Minnie, she also had some feelings for Clementine even after she betrayed her. Her mind kept racing and racing until her head started to hurt. Did she really hate Clem? Did she truly love Minnie? She didn't even know anymore. She felt like the past has lied to her and the present torturing. So all she could do now was wait and see what the future had planned for her.

* * *

_*****__Slit Throats__*****_

The clouds crept over the crescent moon as it blocked its bright rays. Violet cradled Luke in her arms while sitting on her bed next Hope who slept soundly. Since Lupus was fast asleep in his crib, she volunteered to watch the infants while Clem and Louis went on the night shift. She never minded looking after their children, she honestly loved having them around. She was really good with them and always patient. She even thought if anything happened to their parents, she would always be there for them no matter what.

Luke babbled as Violet lightly tickled under his chin making her giggle to his little talk. She slightly pinched his cheeks making him trying to grab her finger to suck on.

"You look just like your mom," she whispered with a smile then her eyes fell on Hope who was still asleep, "and you look just like your dad. Sorry if that's an insult."

He began to yawn then snuggled closer to her chest. This always made Violet instantly fall madly in love whenever Luke does that. It lets them know that he was about to go to sleep or when he was tired. He only does it to four people that always cares for him: Clem, Louis, AJ, and her. To her, it was always super adorable.

She brought him closer cuddling as he snuggled in more closer. She started to rock him to sleep humming softly as she did. But it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, actually, it was quite easy to put Luke to sleep, unlike Hope as it was almost like a challenge. She laid him gently next to his big sister as she tried not to wake her, or else it would be a complete nightmare. She stared down at the two with a smile curled up together then placed her hand over Hope's forehead to check her temperature.

"_I'm glad your fever went down_," she whispered to herself, "_Clem and Lou would have a heart attack if anything bad happened to you._"

It's true. From the moment the two were born, they became over protective over their babies. They always spend every minute they can whenever their not busy. Sometimes, they may blow off their shifts just to have quality time with their children all day long. They really wanted to be the best parents they can for them.

She heard a little knock at the door making her jump. She got up from the bed walking to the door then turned her back to look at the kids before opening the door to check and see if they woke up. Thankfully they didn't.

She opened the door to find Clem looking almost out of breath with Louis having his hands over her shoulders with a worried look. She got from his grip by almost shoving him off and almost knocked over Violet as she rushed over to the bed to check on her children. Violet nervously looked over to Louis who gave her a little sheepish smile.

_This was weird. But also concerning._

"Lou, what's wrong with Clem," she asked with some anxiety in her tone.

He ran his hand down his dreads sighing heavily walking through the door. He looked about as worried as Clem but not as jitty as she was, "Um… we just heard some screams out in the woods while we were on watch and Clem here just got a little _scared_," he sneered teasingly as she rolled her eyes at his remark.

"I wasn't scared!" she retorted but not loud enough to wake the babies, "besides, it sounded far away anyway. I just wanted to be with the kids for a while to make sure they were alright."

"But Clem, we didn't even finish our shift."

She groaned, "I'll get Randolyn to cover me, but right now, I just wanna be with them."

_So over protective. But then again, I'm like that with Lupus._

Violet walked up to the distraught brunette rubbing her back to calm her down, "It didn't sound like one of our members, did it?" she asked her.

"No, it didn't sound like it," Louis answered for her, "but it did sound like it was around the fishing area. About more than one person, and all sounded like they were girls."

Clem picked up her children with one cradled in each arm. She came face to face with Violet who looked into her worried eyes putting her hand over her cheek trying to settle her down. She sighed giving her a weak smile resting her head in her palm.

"Thanks Vi by the way," her voice sounding weak and hoarse, "I hope the kids weren't too much trouble.

_Hope kinda was._

"Not at all Clem, I love watching them."

She got from Violet's hand walking out the door. Before Louis could follow behind her, Violet put her hand over her shoulder making him stop to see what she needed.

"I'll tell you guys if me and Vivian see anything that's shady when we go fishing in the morning so ya know that Clem won't have to be that stressed."

He gave her a little smirk in part of his gratitude, "Thanks Vi, I knew we could count on you. Just if you do find something outta order, just tell me."

"I will and it's nothin really. Just go chill with Clem, she needs you right now."

He nodded and ran after her trying to catch up. Violet closed the door behind her then walked to her bed and flopped down face first. She didn't know what she was going to get herself into in the morning, but was kind of worth it for the safety of their community. Still, she kept questioning herself was it worth it if she got hurt, captured, or even killed for whatever's out there. Maybe for the sake of protecting her own child and home.

* * *

Vivian waited impatiently at the gates of the school tapping her foot rapidly with her arms crossed tightly. She huffed in frustration as the morning sun rose higher by the minute. She at least waited almost an hour for Violet to go fishing. She thought about not waking her because if she never got up, it would be funny to watch her get in trouble.

"Uuugh… that Violet," she groaned, "just always have to sleep in when work needs to be done. Lazy"

She soon paced back and forth thinking about leaving her as she always intended, but was always unsuccessful due to her nonstop threats towards Violet. The two kind of have a love/hate relationship toward each other. One minute they're at each other's throats, the next minute they're relaxing with each other talking shit about the latest. They were kind of like sisters that liked to piss each other off.

Minutes later, she saw her walking towards her with Clementine by her side with her cleave in her hand. She wondered why she needed it today since she didn't get the news about screams in the woods last night; near where _they_ fish in fact. She raised a brow at the blonde as she gave her a slight glare on why she looked at her like that.

"What?" she growled getting agitated by her expression.

"I was wonderin why you brought your weapon mate, all we're just doin is fishin like always."

She rolled her eyes thinking it was a stupid question, "Why wouldn't I bring it Vivian? Danger is everywhere around and who else is gonna save your dumbass if you get in trouble?"

The comment made Clem giggle a little knowing that wasn't the real reason why she brought her weapon. But also at the same time, it was a real good proxy reason.

"No, that's not the reason why Vivian," she said still chuckling, "I know you might not know this, but when me and Lou was on the watchtower last night, we heard some screams out in the woods."

Vivian soon got chills, "Sc-screams?"

"Yes, screams Vivian," Violet taunted harshly, "like ahh! Those screams."

Clem shot her a small glare getting impatient by Violet's harshness, "Don't mind Vi if she's being a _complete ass_," she said through gritted teeth towards her, "she's just grumpy because I had to get her up a tad bit early to discuss about if we needed to prepare to defend the school if necessary."

Vivian scoffed, "Oh please, when is she not being a 'complete ass'?"

"When I'm not around you."

"Riiiight."

"Okay that's enough you two!" Clem snarled at the girls with them immediately giving their attention, "look, all I want to know if you two see anything threatening or any victims, just alert me. Okay?"

They both nodded, then Vivian opened the gates heading out before Violet. She sighed then hesitantly followed out. Before she could go out, she stopped by Clem quickly grabbing her hand gently pulling her back in. She turned around to find her looking in distress staring deeply into her eyes. Violet got worried by her look stepping closer towards her softly squeezing her hand.

"Come back, in one piece," she pleaded quietly with still distraught in her bright amber eyes, "please, I don't wanna scratch on you."

She gave her a reassuring smile putting her hand on her shoulder. She hated Clem to be worried about her whenever she went on supply runs, especially at a time like this. Fuck, she hated being disabled, "Don't worry Clem, no one will lay a finger on me. Promise."

She pulled her in for a little hug resting her head on her shoulder, "I mean it, it's your special day tomorrow."

She pulled away groaning and rolling her eyes making Clem chuckle every time she mentioned it, "Don't remind me."

Violet walked out the gates closing it behind her with Clem gave her one last little wave before she went off. She ran up besides Vivian as she stood to wait for her and soon they headed out.

* * *

Vivian kept Violet entertained for the past twenty minutes by rambling on about her life back in Australia. She loved hearing the stories about the little business her father owned before they moved here in America. She talked about how her father would go out to the swamps and rivers to catch different kinds of fish like cod, catfish and even something they called galaxias. She even said that one time, her dad even caught a large crocodile and ended making a big pot of her father called "Swamp Stew" for their little neighborhood. Violet couldn't even imagine living in a rural place like Australia.

"Was your dad's place making a lot of money at the time?" she asked thinking of all the fish Viavian's father may have caught making big money.

"Well, it wadn't like a booming business as you might think it is," she explained, "I lived in a little town and dad was known as one of the best fishers around there and well everyone knew everyone in that shithole, and I mean _everyone_."

Violet thought about her town back home before she got sent away. It was small, but not as small on how Vivian explained her home. She thought back to the time where her grandparents would know everybody around them whenever they went somewhere around town. She just assumed maybe it was because they were very religious people, well until her grandmother's depression.

"His joint was just kind of a place where everyone in the town went to go buy fish," Vivian continued, "everyone loved it cause it was a place where you can get fresh fish at a really cheap price. So we were livin off pretty well."

Violet smiled at the thought, "There's a market I would want to go to if I ever needed any seafood."

She giggled softly then her smile soon turned into saddened frown, "Well that wadn't until my mum lost a battle to cancer when I was only seven. It hit dad pretty hard that he had to shut down the market and took me and my sisters down here to live with my uncle, and well, you know the rest."

"I'm still sorry about that Vivian, I kinda know how you feel."

Vivian knew a little about Violet's past when they became friends. She told the times where her grandmother would mope around after her grandpa died and how her dad would be a stay at home drunk while her mother worked three jobs just to keep food on the table. She knew Vivian's life went a little downhill, but not as bad as her fucked up life was. As soon as her grandmother killed herself, her parents couldn't wait to get rid of her. Especially her dad.

"At least your dad wasn't a piece of shit like mine, yours sounds pretty cool to be honest," she admitted proudly making Vivian smile again.

"Yeah, it didn't stop him from doin what he loved. When I got older, he later showed me the ropes of fishin and when I got so good at it, he said that one day, I'm gonna make my own business back in Mildura and it was gonna be the greatest thing that'll ever happen in the country," she scoffed, "some wild fantasy, aye?"

"Look Vivian, if there's one thing I learned through my lifetime is that things won't always last forever whether there good or bad. And I know that the shitty world we're living in right now, it won't always be like this. You're gonna make that market happen one day."

She walked over to the blonde wrapping her arm around her shoulders giving her a little hug, "Thanks mate, you always have the right things to say."

She shrugged, "Well not always."

* * *

The trail started to not seem right as the girls walked through. They saw a large flock a vultures, some perched upon some of the lifeless trees, while others chose to stay above circling the area. Violet immediately that something wasn't right, she knew that the vultures don't usually come for walkers that were still alive as she saw a couple walking from a short distance. And there wasn't any bodies rotting on the ground, at least from _her _point of view. Vivian stood close by her blindside for protection as they walked through.

"This looks sketchy as hell," she said quietly nervous that someone might hear.

Violet nodded, "I know, but we have to keep moving," she implied making Vivian more nervous.

Vivian loved animals, but vultures always creeped her out, even more since the apocalypse started. Every time it reeked of death, she would get anxious because when there's dead things, there's vultures.

Violet stopped dead in her tracks as she looked down to see a trail of blood and heavy boot prints leading to her left side looking kind of fresh. Vivian's heart started to pound harder seeing the sight of the blood, they both knew it couldn't be walkers' blood because it looked too fresh.

"Come on, let's follow it."

"What?! Are fuckin crazy?! Who knows who might be waitin for us to stick our noses in somthin that's probably not even there. They might have an ambush!"

Violet pulled out her cleave knife continuing to follow the trail, her face hardening, "Then so be it, and if me or you make it out of this, trust me, we'll be ready for war."


	4. Slit Throats (pt2)

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**

The two walked hesitantly following the trail of blood as more boot prints started to appear. Vivian held tightly onto Violet's right arm, clinging onto her for dear life. Violet got annoyed by her tight grip as she tried to get her off, but was always unsuccessful whenever she tried to shove her off.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

"Vivian you're so ridiculous!" she growled with the girl still clinging on, "absolutely fucking ridculous!"

"I'm sorry Vi, I'm just a little nervous."

"A _little_?"

She shook her head as she slightly loosened her grip on the blonde's skinny arm. This took the opportunity for Violet to snatch her arm away from the nervous light brunette, walking ahead of her without looking back.

"Vi! Wait!" Vivian squealed trying to catch up as she was walking too fast, but her small plump figure took advantage of her, "Please slow down!"

Violet did the exact opposite as she almost sprinted seeing more boot prints and starting to catch a glimpse of horse prints too. Before she could catch up, the blonde was already out of sight

"Shit, shit, shit!" She kept muttering as kept trying to catch up, "She's gonna get herself killed."

* * *

Violet was already far enough to not hear Vivian's anxious cries. Sure she was just looking out for her, but overall, everybody's trying to look after her these days. To her being blind sighted to her right and the accident which led to the result of having her little Lupus, everywhere she went she had to be watched like a little five year old. As much as she hated it, she needed it.

Not long after, she came across slashes on the trees, some even having markings of dried blood. _This looks sketchy as hell._ As she walked through the marked trees. Not long after, she suddenly heard little sounds of soft whimpers up ahead. She knew it wasn't Vivian this time playing some sick trick again, it was almost a cry for help. She held tightly to her clever moving hesitantly to the noise. She knew she shouldn't have been doing this, but she wanted to.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

During the time Vivian was chasing after Violet, she found herself out of breath. She stopped by a tree and sat down catching the cool shade.

"I know I should be searchin for Violet, but man it's been awhile since I had a relaxing break," she muttered to herself.

She slowly closed her eyes, breathing in the natural scent of the forest. She still kept taking breaths when all a sudden, she got hit with a strong putrid odor of iron; the smell of blood.

"Ugh! That fuckin reeks!" She growled getting up. She never got used to the common smell of blood and rotting corpses ever since the apocalypse happen.

But the smell seemed kind of… fresh. Vivian quickly realized it by the strong scent coming from behind the tree she sat behind. Curiosity was aching her so badly to see what was behind that tree. She was always been known to be a little curious, or how Violet puts it: _"nosy as fuck"_.

She hopped to her feet carefully making her around the tree; she prayed she doesn't have any surprises. She peeked around the corner and what she found made her sick to her core.

She found two bodies tied together, both girls which she assumed were about young adults, maybe even younger than her and Violet. They were stripped of their clothes, leaving them with just their underwear and one of them having a golden necklace with a shiny cross. They looked in awful shape. They had bruises, black eyes, whip marks, slashes and cuts mostly on their abdomen area. But what stood out most was their hugely slit throats, making the blood gush out from the girl's neck and pooling mostly from the mouth.

"Oh dear God," she muttered at the gruesome sight. She felt her breakfast coming up to her mouth, but quickly swallowed it back in not wanting to throw it up.

She also noticed that the bodies weren't even that old, in fact, they weren't old at all. The bodies seemed to be fresh, but never heard any cries or screams before they got here. But they were only mentioned when… Clem and Louis had the night-shift last night. Maybe this could be a heinous act of murder, or a warning.

Vivian had quickly thought about Violet and on how she could could end up like those two girls. She could be next.

"Violet!" She screamed on top of her lungs not caring about attracting walkers, "Violet, come back!"

She now sprinted towards Violet's way without hesitation, running to her aid as she could. Violet could of just put her own life at risk.

* * *

Violet walked slowly to the little whimpers that were coming from behind a dead tree not far. They got a little louder as she got closer to the tree crouching beside it listening closely.

She looked around the corner hoping the person didn't have a weapon or catch her by surprise. Instead, she found a woman crouched down beside a dead body that looked to be stripped from her clothing. The body had a slit throat with a pool of blood coming from her mouth. The woman seemed to be as battered as the body, but she wasn't stripped of her clothes.

The woman had on white t-shirt stained with blood, she had on ripped jeans, and little black boots. Her raven black hair was tied up in a messy bun with what appeared to be a silver necklace around her neck. Though her back was turned, she had caramel skin that was covered in nothing but gashes and bruises. She looked like she needed help.

"Hey," Violet called out quietly as the woman jumped jerking her head around facing the blonde with a frightened expression.

"Don't hurt me, please!" She pleaded for her life.

A cute face for a battered woman, a face that showed a little jawline and cheekbones. She had cat shaped eyes that were the color of hazel. Her necklace had a silver skull with little shiny red rubies around the head. She somewhat kind of young showing not one wrinkle or any sign of age, but still looked older than her.

"I have been through enough hell, please, I beg of you, have mercy!"

The young woman had a very thick Hispanic accent as Violet assumed she was a Latina, but seemed to be very fluent in English.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," Violet reasoned trying to calm her, "what happened to you?"

She calmed down a little taking a deep breath, "My cousins were killed by my group. My leader-or now my ex-leader tried to kill me too after we refused to follow orders, but I survived; he doesn't know that, neither does the rest."

"God, how long have you been here?"

"Since last night, I think. I was unconscious for a while chíca and then I woke and found one of my cousins lying lifeless beside me all beaten up… and dead."

Violet felt awful. To lose such close family must have been painful for her. Wanted to take her back to Ruby for her to get patched up, but didn't know how Clem would feel about it or if she would even trust her.

"Ya'know, you did happen to land on our territory."

The woman gasped holding both a shocked and scared expression, "Oh my God! I'll leave right away, far away from here, I promise I'll never come back! Just don't dispose of me! I'll do-"

"Hey hey, I told you I don't want to hurt you, but there is something you can do for me."

"Sí sí, anything," she nodded rapidly.

"Your name-"

"Nicóle," she blurted out not Violet letting her even finished what she was saying.

She sighed, "Your name, and your full on trust in exchange for shelter and protection."

Nicóle furrowed her brows looking down to her dead cousin, "I give you my trust, that means no telling your info, no running away, always tell the truth; no betrayal, and if you don't believe me, I'll leave for good. It's a deal, no?"

"Deal," she shrugged giving her hand to help her up.

When she stood, she looked like she hasn't eaten in days as her ribs showed a little and her limbs looked to be a little poor. Violet wandered who's group she was in.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place and fix you something, I bet your hungry."

Nicóle's face brightened to those beautiful words as if she was a little kid going to the candy store, "Oh boy am I!"

They both smiled at each other walking beside each one another. Violet suddenly jumped to the sound of Vivian's distressed cries getting louder by the second.

_Shit. I completely forgot about her._

Vivian soon spotted the two, running towards them. She faced Violet who was glaring down at her as she was about to pass out from being so out of breath.

"Th-thank God… I… I f-found… y-you," she huffed bending down catching her breath.

"What the fuck Vivian?!" Violet hissed, "You're gonna attract fucking walkers!"

"W-well… s-s-sorry ma-mate, I was… s-so worried."

"Whatever."

She almost didn't notice Nicóle standing next to Violet while she just fidgeted her slender fingers the whole time. She gave her a confused look, staring at her making Violet really impatient.

"What?!" She broke the silence between the two.

"Who's your friend mate?"

"Her name's Nicóle, I'm gonna get Ruby to fix her up and ask Clem if she could stay with us."

"Vi! We don't this person, what if we can't trust her or if she's just some part of a big plot to raid our home? She might be the killer of those poor girls!"

Nicóle flinched at her words, already knowing that the girl's she saw were her other dead cousins she was looking for. It hurt her even more that she would even accuse her of hurting her own family. She doesn't hurt family.

"They were my cousins," she spoke softly trying her best not to tear up again, "they were murdered by the hands of my people who also thinks I'm dead as well."

Vivian immediately felt guilty, "Oh shit. I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

She forced a small smile, "It's fine."

Violet really wanted to punch Vivian for being such an asshole, but in her defense, she didn't know what she might do honesty. She thought she was the closest person to a suspect, but she turned out to be wrong.

"But seriously Vi, how do you think Clem would feel about it? I mean with you having-"

"The past is the past Vivian," Violet snapped, "she's not a fucking danger to anyone. She's hurt, starved, traumatized; I mean, does that sound anything like a threatening person?"

"I guess not," she shrugged.

"What past?" Nicóle ask, confused about why she mentioned it.

Violet's expression saddened a little when she thought of _the day_. Vivian noticed her change and tried to comfort her, but ended up shrugging her off instead.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the school," she muttered walking off, leaving the two behind.

"Did I hurt her feelings?" Nicóle said sorrowfully feeling a lot guilty, "I didn't mean whatever I said, I wasn't trying to pry."

"It's not you mate," she sighed, "just don't smother her with a million questions or she'll get too upset. And I don't blame her."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go, it's been a long ass mornin."

"I'll say."

As the two made their way on the path to the school, little did they know that they were watched the whole time. Someone knew that she survived their leader's grasp.

* * *

Clementine paced the room nervously, getting anxious by the minute. Violet and Vivian sat on the bed quietly, worried about her anxiousness by the news they brought back.

"Are you sure she had no weapons?" She finally spoke, harsher than intended.

"Yeah Clem, I just found her crying because she woke up next to her dead cousin."

"And how do you know that this girl doesn't have the intention to have her group raid our home?!"

"One: she doesn't even have a group no more, two: she just as beaten as the others I found, and three: it's nearly impossible for her to do such a thing."

Clem got frustrated, pinching the bridge of her nose, " Violet, I don't like _you_ finding strangers out there in the woods. Sure last time it was a good thing, but you also got something bad out of it too."

"Oh yeah, what? Like my son?" She sneered.

"Do even remember _how_ you got your son?" Clem snapped back, making Violet look down to the floor in shame.

Clem felt bad for even mentioning it, it wasn't Violet fault really, she had just had a good heart for bringing in those couple of years back. It's also when she met Vivian.

"Look Vi, I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt again."

"It's fine," she said still not looking Clem in the eyes.

"So what about the girl?" Vivian piped up, "she still might be endangered, and even if she's not part of a raid, someone could still know she's here and living, and they might just come by any moment to raid the school."

"I figured that might happen, so I'm trying to set up a plan if we do. I already have more people out for lookout, I've been trying to secure the walls, and been telling the group to always have their weapons with no matter what. I'll see if I can get some info out of the girl to how strong her community was and see what their intentions might be. But until then, we're prepared for what might hit us."

They both nodded until Vivian thought of something that might not really be important, "So, where's she sleeping tonight?"

Clem scratched her chin trying to think, "Well, me, Louis, and the babies are all in my room. I know AJ would definitely mind having some strange woman sleeping in his room. I'll probably have to clear out those other rooms for-"

"She can sleep in my room tonight," Violet insisted.

Clem looked surprised and unsure at the same time, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's been pretty boring staying there by myself, and talking to a baby 24/7 isn't that helpful. I'll be nice to have someone with me in there again ever since Tenn… died."

"Alright, guess that solves some of our problems."

"So now can all of you get out of my room?" A voice called up from the top bed sounding irritated.

"Alright we'll leave Randolyn, don't get your fucking panties in a twist," Violet called back making the girl roll her eyes.

* * *

The fiery dusk turned to night. It was quite pleasant, there were no clouds, it was a full moon tonight, the stars twinkling upon the clear sky. This night seemed perfect.

After Violet showed Nicóle around the school, she decided to turn in for the night. Clementine walked with the two down the hallway, still not fully trusting Nicóle as she stood by her side every second when she was next to Violet.

When they got to her room, Violet opened it for Nicóle as she was about to walk in, she came to a stop when she already saw someone in there. Violet looked to see who it was to only find Ruby folding up little blankets while Aasim held Lupus, sitting on the bed.

"There you guys are! Vi, I straightened up the little ones blankets for you and put him to sleep, so he's all yours. Well if Aasim ever gives em' up."

Aasim looked at Violet as if she was going to kill him. He gave her a sheepish smile while Violet just giggled at the boy.

"Sorry Vi, I just got a little… attached?" His smile growing wider.

"It's fine, and thank you both for watching him. I know he was a handful."

"Oh Vi, the darlin is the most sweetest thing, we never mind watchin him, isn't that Aasim?"

He blushed a little, giving a small nod in response. They both headed to the door before Aasim handing her sleeping son to her and saying their final goodnights. The three walked in, with Violet showing where Nicóle will sleep tonight.

"You'll sleep in the other bunk bed next to me, you can sleep at the top, bottom, I don't really give a shi- I mean, I don't care." Violet caught herself, almost forgetting she had her son in her arms.

"That sounds good to me."

Clem tugged a little at Violet's arm, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She nodded, following her out the door. She closed the door behind her so that she made sure that Nicóle wouldn't hear.

"Are sure that you're fine with her sleeping with you?"

"Clem, I'm positive, I told you don't worry."

She nodded, "You don't have to go on lookout tonight, I already got that covered."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, besides it's early birthday present from me," Clem giggled making Violet groan.

"Birthday, birthday, birthday. It's all I hear."

Clem gave her a small hug then headed off for bed, "Night Vi, you and Leo get plenty of sleep for your big day tomorrow."

"I will, goodnight."

* * *

_***Epilogue***_

**Later that night**

Violet heard small whimpers coming from Lupus's crib. She didn't want to wake up Nicóle so she got and scooped Leo into her arms, rubbing his back and soothing him with soft words.

"Shhh… , it's alright, mommy's here baby, mommy's right here, I'm not going anywhere sweet face."

The baby's whimpers soon turned into soft little coos. She smiled down to her little look alike, sitting down on her bed, rocking him back to sleep. She held him close, placing a little kiss on top of his forehead, as she brushed some of his long pale golden locks aside.

"You're a good mother," Violet jumped from the voice turning out to be Nicóle wide awake watching.

"How long were you up?"

"Enough to see you put your little one back to sleep," she replied, "I see that you're so good with him."

As Violet was listening, she got up and placed Lupus back in the crib while he was calm, "Yeah, I never thought I'll ever have kids, not that I never wanted any, but here I am."

"So you're actually the birth mother?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Nothing really, I just thought nobody will ever risk having a child out in a world full of walking cadáveres."

"Our leader actually has two with my idiot friend, but you gotta love 'em, they're inseparable."

"What about you?"

She raised her brow, "What about me?"

"Don't you have a special someone that you had your son with?"

Violet widened her eyes, knowing that what happened to her was inhumane. Now she just really wanted to drop the topic and get some sleep.

"Um, let's go to sleep, I don't feel like talking anymore."

"Oh, alright." She slid back under the blankets getting ready to go back to sleep. Violet followed her actions, sliding into the covers as well, cuddling her pillow.

Before Nicóle was about to drift asleep, she had to say something, "Violeta?"

"What?" She groaned putting her head under the pillow.

"Thank you for finding me today, I'm really grateful."

She got from under the pillow, giving her a small smile, "It was nothing, try to get some sleep. You need it."

As the two went to sleep, Violet relaxed her nerves, waiting for her day to come. But tomorrow, it'll be a day that her _or_ her community will never forget.

**I'M NOT DEAD! So sorry guys I took so long, I've been having a lot of issues of my own this summer, but now I'm back! This chapter is also a little rushed, but I won't bail on you guys like that. So get ready for chapter 4 real soon!**

**Also, to those of you who got this far in the story, you noticed I had Violet having a baby. If you're getting this far, go back and read my last chapters, I changed it a little for Violet having her baby and all. It's something new I wanted to add to the plot and make the story a little more **_**interesting**_**;) When I finish this one, I'll include little Lupus in my other stories as well, so stay tuned for that!**

**Thank you guys for your support, and stay tuned for the next chapter=D**

**Wolfie out!🐺😇**


	5. Party Crashers (pt1)

**QUICK NOTE!: FINALLY! Chapter 4 is finally here! So quick summary: Violet's 21st birthday has arrived and everyone's so excited for her party. As they celebrate, the community is also still out for lookout for any suspicion or threats. But later on through their watch, they'll all see that this birthday party will soon turn into festivities of danger and destruction****. **

**Warning: this chapter contains heavy violence, language, and sexual harassment. (Sorry for not adding the warnings, I promise I will for the rest of the chapters;))**

* * *

Ch.4: _**Party Crashers**_

The bright morning sun reflected upon Violet's pale skin. She put her pillow over her head to block out the bright rays from her face, not ready to wake up. She almost got her perfect sleep back when all of a sudden, she felt wet spots on her gray tank top where her chest is. She soon realized it was time for her to feed Lupus as her breasts were filling up with milk.

"Goddamnit,"she groaned groggily, sitting up from the bed, "where's that pump?"

Violet stood up, stretching her aching bones then went to her nightstand to look for her breast pump in the drawers. Without her realization, Lupus sat quietly in his crib, observing his mother, as if he was waiting patiently for his meal he was about to get. She sighed with relief when she found the pump in the last drawer under a bunch of junk and old photos.

She looked back at the crib and giggled at the sight of her son standing and looking at her.

"I know, I know, I'm getting it right now."

She sat back on the bed, then turned around for her son not to watch. She still gets embarrassed. She took off her tank top, dropping it on the floor. Then she slightly lifted up her bra and saw that she was still leaking.

"Damn, I'm so full," she whispered to herself, "better get this over with."

She placed the pump on her left breast, the one that was leaking the most, and started to pump the milk into the bottle as it was already halfway full. She went to do the other one as she didn't get as much as the other one, but it still was enough to fill up the bottle.

She walked over to Lupus's crib and playfully swooped him off feet, blowing numerous raspberries on his soft little belly, making him squeal with laughter. It was one of her favorite things to do to make him happy. She sat him on her lap, giving him the bottle. Without hesitation, he almost snatched the bottle from her, as he began to wolf it all down.

"Whoa, slow down buddy," she said, taking the almost done bottle away from him, "you keep eating like that, you're gonna get bigger than me. Well, almost everyone here is bigger than me so you wouldn't be the first, but you know what I mean."

Instead of crying, he started babbling constantly, furrowing his brows, trying to reach for his bottle wanting to finish. It was almost as if he was just saying countless curses at her.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? Boy Louis was right about you turning more into me, you're starting to cuss more than me, well in your way."

He only started babbling louder, getting impatient by the minute. Violet started to laugh as she watched him trying to climb over her reaching for it. She furthered the bottle away from him, taking humor at his determination, grinning widely when he started yelling out of frustration.

"Alright alright, I'll quit," She sighed giving him the bottle back, "man, you're such a pain, you're lucky I love you to death though, you little dork."

She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and in return, he gave her a big sloppy one on hers, almost as if he was trying to eat the side of her face. "I love you too," she responded.

She sat him down on her bed as she went in her drawers to put on a dry tank top. She found a dark brown one and slid it down over her. She put a little blue shirt on Lupus and changed him into a new diaper. Once she was through, she put on some slippers, picked up her son, and headed out of her room. "Time to go get my breakfast," she says.

* * *

Violet walked down the halls, stomach growling as well. She just now thought about the whereabouts of the new girl, Nicóle this morning. She didn't seem sketchy or anything, just battered and frightened. Clementine didn't trust her one bit, Louis on the other hand seemed to take a liking to her, telling his usual jokes and even helping Violet show her around. She gave them most of her information about her group and what their intentions might be. Apparently, her group knows nothing about them. In fact, they shouldn't have to. She told them that her group raised cows and pigs, grew their own food, and had fierce fighters. So why does she look to be so poor? And what did her and her cousins do to make their leader so angry, to where it drove him to the point of murder?

As she was making her way to the exit, she noticed how awfully quiet it was this morning. Normally she would see groggy faces, sleepy eyes, or loud stomachs. But this morning, it wasn't the case. Lupus yawned and rested his head in the crook of Violet's neck. She gently rubbed his back, putting him to sleep. He always seemed to get tired after a meal, even when it's just morning."I wish I were you buddy," she whispered

She got to the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. She always does this every morning, preparing to endure what the day will bring her. Most times it was necessary.

Violet opened the door, and before she knew it, she barely had time to step outside when she saw everyone gathered around with some holding out a large birthday banner and tossing up large amounts of confetti and streamers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET!" they all shouted with excitement.

This made Lupus jolt his head up yelling anxiously, looking frantically everywhere. Violet was calming him down, looking as much surprised as her son was. The group gave them big smiles and laughters as Violet returned a sheepish smile.

Maybe it was necessary to try to keep it together this morning.

Her birthday was finally here.

* * *

*****_Party Crashers_*****

"Do I need all this shit on?!" Violet whined as she tried to push Vivian and another girl, Sharie away trying their best to on her makeup.

"Vi, can't just look thrown away all your life," piped Vivian dabbing the makeup brush on her bony cheeks, "look like a girl sometimes mate, even if it is the apocalypse."

"I already have a vagina, what more could I need?"

She sighed, "You always gotta be so damn difficult."

"You should always look gorgeous blondie," Sharie chimed in then looked up at the rotting walls and scrunched up her nose, "even if you are living in the most… disgusting conditions. Ick."

"You already put me in a dress. What next? You gonna wax every single hair of my body, stuff my boobs, give me botox?"

"Hmm, that was on my list, but we can skip it if you want to. It is _your_ day I suppose." Sharie forcing a smile as she was applying the eye liner.

Violet groaned, slumping into her chair, crossing her arms. All she could say was, "When is this bullshit gonna end."

"When you learn to sit up straight!" Sharie cried as she straightened up Violet's position.

* * *

Sharie sat on a little wooden stool while Violet laid back, snoring through the rest of her makeup session. With her long and slender fingers, Sharie easily did her pale blonde hair into a little French braid. Her hair has grown a lot over the past few years.

"Do you think that looks good?" She questioned Vivian who was sitting on the bed, across from them.

"Mate, she looks a hundred times better than she usually looks."

"Hmm… agreed!"

Sharie gently shook the blonde until she jolted her head up, with slobber drooling from the side of her mouth. Vivian quickly grabbed a little mirror she placed on the side of her bed and put in Violet's prettied up face.

She stared in awe as she saw the lip gloss glistening from the morning sun, her sky blue eyeliner, powdered cheeks, and neat French braid in the back. She couldn't stop staring.

"Guys, this looks-"

"Amazin!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Yeah, those were the words."

Vivian offered her hand to hers, having her stand up to admire the rest of their work. She wore a long aqua green dress covered with slanted black stripes. She wore her usual jean vest over it to make it more her style.

"God I can't thank you guys enough for this," she says still examining herself in the mirror, "Now I'll just go get Lupus and be out my way."

Both Vivian and Sharie exchanged wide eyed expressions before Violet returned a confused look, "What?"

Sharie ran out the door then immediately, she stopped at the door frame and gave a wide sheepish smile, "I'll let you handle this one. Toodles!"

Before Vivian could object, she slammed the door, completely disappearing out of the room. With Violet still confused, Vivian took her hand and guided her onto her bed, making her sit. She sighed heavily, knowing Violet is going to be very pissed on what the two did.

"Look, I know this is your day and you should be happy," she says, "but I'll understand if you want to cut my throat or feed me to a herd of walkers."

Violet furrowed her brows, not understanding what Vivian was saying, "What do you mean? Where the hell did you two put my son?"

"We… we we…"

"Spit it out dammit!"

"We put him in there with Winter!" She blurted out, quickly covering her mouth.

Now Violet was the one in shock, she was fueling up with rage so quickly, she actually did want to feed her to a herd of walkers. She couldn't even look at her, she knew Vivian knew that her and Winter never got along, but Violet had a very good reason on why to hate the girl so much.

"You fucking idiots!" She lashed out, making Vivian flinch, "you told me he was with Clem and Lou, but instead, you first fucking lie to me, then you have that bitch watching my kid when she doesn't even fucking love him in the first place!"

All Vivian could do was sit there, still covering her mouth watching Violet go off in horror. Full of rage, Violet marched out of the plump girl's room and slammed the door as hard as she could. Vivian slowly uncovered her mouth, and out came a little squeak that made out:

"Sorry."

* * *

"You're so precious!" Nicóle squealed, pinching Lupus's chubby cheeks. By the looks of him, he was not amused; he's barely amused at anything, anyone does. The only person who could really amuse him was Violet, and she's not the easiest to mollify either.

"He is, isn't he," said a girl softly, holding him in her lap. The girl had very pale hair that was almost as white as snow. Her skin was the same along with her snowy gray-blue eyes. She stroked Lupus's long pale golden hair while he tried to push her hand away every time she touched him.

Ever since Lupus was born, he always had this strange skittish feeling around the girl. Violet could really never blame him, she is kind of creepy, but Violet had a very deep reason for the hatred of this girl; mostly because it involves Lupus's conception.

"Um Winter, is Violeta okay with you watching her baby? I'd hate to get on her bad side."

"Don't worry Nicóle, me and Vi are _really _close. We go way back."

Before they knew it, Violet swung open the room door making Nicóle jump but not even phasing Winter, she just continued stroking Lupus's hair, holding him closer. He then reached out his arms towards the blonde, yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" over and over again, not wanting to deal with Winter anymore.

"Happy birthday Violeta!" Nicóle exclaimed excitedly, "me and Winter were just watching over your little miracle, I hope you aren't mad."

She sighed, "No, no. Um Nicóle, I have to talk to Winter, alone."

"Oh, oh sure, of course," she nodded, walking swiftly out the room, closing the door behind her.

Now she stood over the pale girl, with her arms crossed and glaring daggers at her. Winter slowly looked up and gave her a smile that could give anyone chills.

"Hey Violet," she spoke in a soft tone, "you look prettier than usual. Sharian and Vivian did a great job on-"

"Why the hell do you have my son?" Violet asked viciously making Winter raise her brow.

"I don't see anything wrong here, Vivian told me to watch your kid and that's what I did. I couldn't turn down such a sweetface."

Lupus still tried all he could to reach his mother that was so close, but yet so far. Winter kept holding him tighter by the minute every time he tried to reach for her making Violet more furious, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Hurting him!"

She giggled, "Oh Vi, he's a big boy, he can handle a little squeezing."

As soon as he gave up, he started to whimper a bit, reaching helplessly for his mother. She grabbed the boy from her grasp and started comfort him as he clung tightly to her neck.

"Get out," Violet said coldly, "and don't you ever touch him again, got it?"

When Winter hopped off the bed, she swiped Lupus out of her arms and placed him on the current bed she was sitting on. Before Violet could rip her apart, she pinned her against the nearest wall with only their faces only a couple inches away.

"I know you want me to stay," she whispered in a seductive tone, "I know you want _me_."

"Get the fuck off of me," Violet struggling through her heavy breathing to get the words out.

Winter ignored Lupus's wailing and wantings for his mother and went on speaking to her, "I know you didn't wanna fuck him; you didn't mean to anyway. How about I make up for that?"

Before she could say anything else, she pressed her lips onto her glossy ones, caressing her bony cheek. She soon inserted her tongue into her mouth, swirling as she went, and started to massage her breasts getting little whimpers and moans out of her. She stepped back leaving a thin line of saliva between them and gave Violet a sly smile.

"Please just leave," she said quietly with venom in her tone, looking down angrily, "me and Lupus want nothing to do with you; _you're fucking just like him_."

This finally got to Winter as she grabbed her by the throat, threatening to choke the blonde to death. She leaned in her ear and spoke in her unusual dark soft tone.

"I'm not the one who forced you to get you down on your hands and knees that night. I'm not the one who threatened to murder everyone you love. _I'm not the one who got you pregnant._"

She took her hand from her neck and went back to smiling, walking out the door before saying one more thing, "By the way, he's starting to look like him a bit. _Precious_."

She gently closed the door behind her and Violet and her crying son alone. _Oh shit, Lupus!_, she thought quickly. She ran over to him and picked him, starting to rub his back to calm him. When he was hysterical like this, it's because he saw his mother getting hurt or in danger; and there was nothing he could ever do.

"Hush baby," she said soothingly, "you don't have to worry, mommy's okay, we're okay now. See?"

She held him up in front of her face for him to see slowly calming him. He put one of his little hands on her blinded eye, sliding it down to her cheek. Tears started to swell in her eyes as she hugged him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I'll never let anyone come between us buddy. It's always just going to be the two of us like how it should be. Understand? I mean nobody; I promise."

He hugged her back on to her neck, burying his head in her shoulder. He then said something that almost made Violet burst into tears, "I wove you mommy."

She grinned widely, holding him closer than ever as the tears started running rapidly down her cheek, "I love you too," she kissed his forehead, "mommy will never stop loving you."

He cooed softly, snuggling in closer to his mother, gripping tighter to her neck. She wiped the tears from her eyes and suddenly she had quick realization, widening her eyes, "Oh! Buddy, we have a party to get to."

* * *

Everyone was up and about today, not having to do their regular duties. People talked, laughed, having fun; this was a day to celebrate. The kids were definitely enjoying their day off, not having to do training today.

Violet chose not to mingle much with the little incident she had with Winter still sitting in her conscious. She saw the young siblings, Chloe and Joey, across from the other table, having a fun little conversation with Nicóle. From what it looks, the two seemed to love the girl already, mostly everyone did; well except for Clem who still doesn't trust her.

Lupus squirmed around in her lap, wanting to go back in his crib and go to sleep. She hugged him close to try to keep him still, but it only made him move more.

"C'mon bud, work with me," she sighed tiredly, "I know you're tired, I am too, but please just try to… not to act like yourself. For me?"

When he stopped to look up at her, she gave a small smile, thinking he understood on what she said. Before she could thank him, he just started babbling nonsense, squirming more wilder. Violet groaned heavily, giving up.

"You're hopeless."

Without noticing, Nicóle sat across her, amused by her and Lupus. "Looks like he's having a time," she giggled.

"Yeah," Violet acknowledged her, but not looking up, "he hates being around a lot of people. It's my own fault for not bringing him out that much; I kinda don't like people around me either."

"Like mother, like son."

"Please don't say that, I don't want him to end up like me; or his…," she paused.

Nicóle knew what she was going to say and finish it for her, but she rather not upset her, "You want him to be better, I get it. It'll be very good for him in the future."

"It would be a lot easier if he wasn't so attached to me," she explained, "he's always been that way ever since he was born. Like when he was just a couple months old, he would always whine for no reason. I always thought it was his diaper or if he was hungry, but that still wasn't the case. It didn't take me long to realize he didn't want to sleep alone, he wanted to sleep with me. So from there on, he started to sleep in the bed with me until he adjusted to his crib."

"Did he ever adjust?"

"Some nights he does, some nights he don't. Most times I don't blame him, he's still just a baby. And sometimes, I want him to be with me when I go to sleep, even when he's not fussy so _I_ don't feel alone. I know it sounds stupid and it probably is, but I just love having him close to me."

"It's not stupid at all that a mother wants to be close to their child." she noticed Lupus was still squirming in Violet's arms, raising her frustration, "May I try to calm him?"

She shrugged, "Sure, but it's your funeral."

She passed Lupus over to Nicóle, placing the squirming boy in her lap. Instead of trying to keep him still like Violet tried to do, she playfully tossed up in down and every time he went down, she blew ticklish raspberries on his belly making him wave his arms, howling with laughter. Violet was confused, she was supposed to _calm_ him, not playing with him. About after a couple minutes, she stopped and placed him on her lap. Lupus was exhausted from all the laughing and playing he did, so he cuddled up to Nicóle's belly, breathing heavily, calming down.

"H-h-how did you that?!" Violet said looking dumbfounded, "I could never-I mean I could-but not the way you-"

Nicóle giggled, "He just had a lot of energy left in him, even when you don't realize it, and the only way to get it out of him was making him use all of it."

"I never thought of it that way. I always put him to bed whenever he's like that."

"He reminds so much of my little Estéban, he does that all the time," she sighed, hugging him closer.

"You have… a kid?"

"I do," Nicóle answered, looking down sorrowfully, "I pray I still do."

Violet felt a little awful. She wouldn't even forgive herself if anything happened to Lupus. "Would you like to… maybe… I dunno, keep him a bit longer for me? I gotta go find Clem and Lou."

Her face immediately brightened up, "I would love to! He'll be by me at all times."

"Thanks." She stood up from the table, about to head off and then saw Lupus giving her an anxious look as his bottom lip quivered.

"Mama?" he whimpered softly, reaching out for her.

She went around the corner of the table and placed a little kiss on his forehead. She gave him a small smile, caressing his chubby cheek, "Mommy will be right back bud."

* * *

Violet through the admin building, making it to the piano room where she guessed Clem and Louis to be. It was always their favorite place to go ever since they've been together. She wished she had a special place with a special someone she knew.

She knocked on the door and what she knew she would expect was the voice of Clem through the door.

"Come in."

When she opened the door, she saw Clem sitting down by the piano with Luke clinging on to her neck. To her surprise, Louis wasn't with her or Hope. She wondered why.

As she came closer, she saw dark circles under the brunette's red eyes and a gloomy expression she had on her face. Her curly hair was all messy and saw that she was holding her son quite tightly.

"Happy birthday Vi," she finally spoke with a groggy hoarse voice, giving her a sad smile, "how are you doing?"

"The better question is how are _you_ doing. You look like crap."

Clem straightened up a little to gaze up to her and to Violet's dismay, she looked worse up close. "Not too great," she sighed.

Violet got down to her level and put a comforting hand on her knee. She knew something was up and she wanted to know, "What's wrong Clem?"

"It's Hope."

**Whoo, cliffhanger! This is the end of the first part of chapter 4(yes part 1. Please don't be mad:3) Also, Happy early Halloween! I was planning to make a Walking Dead horror story but I got **_**sooo **_**caught finishing chapter 4 of this story. Sorry again:3 **

**More changes! But 1 minor change. Violet's son Leo is now Lupus. So not much has changed.**

**New series coming after Matéo! Yes a new series featuring what I call the new generation. I'm so excited! Stay tuned for that. One more thing, I'm making a mini chapter ****series** **story excuse me, how Minerva's and Sophie's lives were in the Delta and with some side plots(I promise you, if you think this story is sad, wait until you've read this one. This is going to be a Dr. Suess compared to the upcoming story.) That story is also going to be a piece of the upcoming series too, so as this one. **

**Thank you guys for your support and stay tuned for part 2, it's going to be a good one! Wolfie out!**


	6. Party Crashers (pt2)

Clementine led the way towards her and Louis's room. Violet's heart felt as it could jump out anytime. _What wrong with little Hope? _she thought worriedly, _God please let it not be anything serious and Clem's just overreacting again._ Then again, Louis could of just brought her out if she just had a little cold. Something was amiss.

They stopped at the door of her room, sighing heavily as she knocked. Luke just rested soundly in Violet's arms, holding her tightly.

"Who is it?" called a voice from inside, but it wasn't Louis's, it was Ruby's.

"It's Clem," she answered back, "I brought Vi along, can she come inside with me?"

She heard muffling through the door, and couldn't quite make out what they were saying from inside. Her head jolted up when she heard Ruby's voice again answering Clem's question that made Violet have second thoughts.

"She can come in… " she paused for a moment, "but let her hold Luke, I don't want 'im gettin sick too."

"She already is."

"Good, come in."

When Clem opened the door, Violet saw Louis at the end of the bed with his head down and Ruby tending to Hope who had a rag over her head, a furry looking blanket, and her teddy bear beside her. She looked sickly pale, Violet could hear her hard breathing all the way from the doorway, and saw that she looked like she was stressed in her sleep.

Clem walked up to Ruby and fell into her arms, beginning to sob.

"It's alright Clem," she cooed rubbing her back, "none of this ain't yours or Louis's fault."

"I tried so hard, I really did to find something," Clem sobbed, "She's looks so close now! God, I should've been a better parent, then I might've could saved her."

Louis looked in the same state as Clem, but only he stayed quiet and Violet couldn't even see his face as his back was turned towards her.

"Ruby?" she spoke softly, "w-what's wrong with her?"

She sighed, "I don't wanna say since-"

"No," Clem interrupted, "it's fine, you can tell her."

"Ya sure?"

"Mhm."

She let go of her and left her to sit with her daughter, then Ruby walked up to Violet, looking as she been crying herself too.

"Vi, it's really hard to say this…", she took a deep breath, "...but, I think Hope ain't gonna get better anytime soon."

She widened her eyes and started breathing as hard as Hope, "What the hell do you mean? What are talking about Ruby? She's not-"

"Look, I tried to find the right kind of medicine and herbs to use to make her better ever since this mornin', nothin' worked or wasn't the right kind," she explained rapidly, "it almost looks as if she's been bitten by a walker, but that ain't the case. Her fever's to the roof, she's paler than snow, she has a bad cough, and she… she hasn't opened her eyes yet. I dunno what it is, but all I know is that I don't have the medicine to cure her."

"What are you saying?"

"She might be dyin' Violet."

* * *

Nicóle cradled Lupus in her arms as he slept soundly, snoring a little as he did. She instantly fell in love when Violet put the boy in her arms. She always loved kids.

She looked up and noticed Violet and Louis looked to be fighting about something by the way their expressions looked. Nicóle was too far to hear what they were saying, but from here, it sounded really serious.

"You're gonna get fucking killed if you go out there alone!"

"I'm doing it for a great cause!"

"But what if she survives and you're the one that's dead? Thought about that Louis? Would you really leave the girl you love the most and those kids- no, babies without a father?"

Louis shook his head, looking defeated, "I would never do that Clem and my kids. But Vi, something has to be done. Her sickness could spread to Luke or Lupus, or even the kids if it's not taken care of."

Violet sighed, "I know, I would probably not think twice if Lupie was that sick and I had to look for a cure."

"Yeah," he giggled at the thought, "You're being a great mom after… Ya'know, everything."

"Thanks." she smiled, "So… what are you going to do now?"

"Um… ," he thought for a moment, "I'm gonna stay with Clem and Ruby, you can stay here and mingle for a while since everyone's off duty and focusing on you and your party."

"I dunno Lou, I'm not in the mood today. I had to get a big fucking makeover that I had to sit for for an whole hour, I had a fight with Winter, and now your daughter might dying or spread a pandemic… it's just been a stressful evening."

He nodded, "I get it, I get it. But just enjoy this day Vi. I don't you stressing about my problem. We'll find something; I know it. She'll get better."

"Fine Lou," she sighed, "For now. Just if something happens to her, please update me. I'll just stay and be the _'center of attention'_\- how Sharie would put it."

"Alright Vi, have fun," he gave her a little hug and headed back to the dorms, "love ya, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks," She called back.

She turned over to the table where Nicóle and her son were and walked over towards them. She down and rested her head into her palm, groaning heavily.

"What's the matter Violeta?" she asked with a little concern in her tone.

"Nothin'. Let's just… have a little fun."

* * *

Nightfall came, everyone was having too much fun. From playing games to people getting so drunk, they couldn't stand. Violet refused to take part in drinking or risk getting drunk. She knew some of her group members were real idiots, they're not aware that danger could come anytime.

Violet sat at a picnic table with Vivian, Sharie, Randalynn, and three other members, Chesser, Sal, and Coyote. She wore a handmade paper party hat that Coyote made for her and the other group members. Hers was special out of everyone's, it was made from random different, bright colors of construction paper, little puffy balls were glued around the bottom and one big one on the top, and the words 'HAPPY BIRFDAY VIOLET' was in the middle, spelled in glitter.

"Alright y'all, time for another game," Sal announced with his thick Cockney accent, shuffling the deck of cards.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! I got one, I got one!" Coyote cried, jumping from her seat.

"Alright, lay it on us mate."

"And it better not be stupid this time," Randalynn added grumpily.

Coyote straightened up, " Okay okay, ahem. Would you Rather!"

"Goodbye." Randalynn got from the table and headed for the watchtower.

"Randy!" Vivian called after her then hung her head down and sighed, "Sorry Coyote, it's not you, she's just been a bit moody lately."

"Oh Vivy, it's fine," she giggled, giving her a toothy grin while flapping her hand, "I know how siblings are; I had twelve! And they all hated me."

"Um, I never hated you," Chesser replied softly."

"Oh Chesser, you never hated anyone."

"Well I say that sounds like a good game," Violet smiled, "So how do we play with cards."

"Simple. Sally, would you pass me those cards?"

He handed her the cards from across the table and glared at her, "I told you to never call me that ever again."

She just smiled in response and started passing the cards around, faced down. "Okay, it's kinda like truth or dare, who ever has the highest card gets to ask the question to the person with the lowest card. So easy peasy!"

"Sounds fair I guess," Chesser responded quietly.

"Alright, let's start!"

Everyone flipped one card over from their deck and placed it on the table for them to see. They saw that Violet had a queen of diamonds while Sharie had three red hearts.

"Looks like Victory Violet strikes again," Violet said proudly, grinning at Sharie.

"Alright Vi," she sighed heavily, not wanting to hear the question, "just… it better not be gross."

"Oh, okay," she smiled mischievously, "Hmmm… if you were in the middle of nowhere and you were really hungry or thirsty, would you rather have a bucket of saliva or a bucket of maggots?"

Sharie gagged at the question making everyone burst out in laughter, "Violet! I told you nothing gross!" she whined.

"Uugh… just answer the damn question Sharie."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. I suppose maggots."

"Maggots?" Coyote cringed.

"Yes, maggots."

"But why?

"I'm not going to degrade myself by drinking other people's germs. I don't know where their filthy mouths has been!"

"Whatever, let's flip another card!"

When they flipped their cards, Sal saw he had a red ace and Coyote having ten black hearts.

"Well lookie lookie, I got the perfect question for you Sally."

"Good lord," he grumbled.

"Would you rather go out with Vivy there, or go out with Randy."

"Coyote!" Vivian cried out, feeling the blood rush in her cheeks. She knew Sal and her are good friends, but never thought about their feelings for each other.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-kn-know m-mate," he stuttered profusely, turning redder than Vivian.

"Come on Sal, you gotta answer," she said in an encouraging tone, "Vivy or Randy."

"Uh… Vivy?" he murmured but loud enough for everyone to hear, making Vivian hold her head down in embarrassment.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Coyote cooed.

Sal looked up and glared daggers at her, "Sometimes, I hate you."

* * *

The game lasted for a good few hours until some forfeited or wanted to do other things. Violet sat on the stairs of the admin building and just stared off at her drunken members having a good ass time.

_Idiots, _she thought bitterly, _Nothing but a bunch of fucking idiots._

"Vi?"

She snapped back into reality and saw Vivian standing above her with a small purple, wrapped up box, giving her a cheerful smile.

"Hey Vivian," she said tiredly, "you can sit if you wanna."

"I was plannin' to," she replied, sitting next to her.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes before Vivian broke it, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"What was earlier?"

"Your son with... Winter."

"Oh."

"I get if you don't want me near 'im again, I thought it would be a good idea if I let 'im hang out with her just for a 'lil while."

She huffed, "Look Vivian, I know you didn't think it'll cause harm, but you know the situation between me and her. When I found out I was pregnant with Lupus, I swore I would never let her even see him, but that was impossible and stupid since we live in the same group."

"But… isn't that a 'lil… cruel?"

"Fuck no," she growled, making Vivian flinch, "Not after what she and him did to me, she could've stopped him from hurting me; they even tried to kill me and take my Lupie away," her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes, "I will _never_ forgive them."

"I see," she nodded, "I promise I will never let her touch 'im again."

"You better."

She handed her the little box and Violet looked at it in confusion and shock, looking up at Vivian.

"_You,_ got me something?" she said, still surprised.

"Actually, me and Randy thought what to get you when we were scavengin' through town one day. She thought it might me stupid and corny, but _I_ think you might like it."

She scowled at Vivian as she was tearing off the purple wrapping paper, "I think your sister might be right."

She rolled her eyes, "Goddamnit Vi, just open it up."

She did what she was told and opened up the leather box to reveal two gold and silver necklaces connected together by a big silver wolf resting its head on a slightly smaller gold wolf's furry neck, making a slightly crooked heart. On each of the wolves, they each had a word engraved on it, but together it made out _'Together Forever'_ written in cursive with tiny shiny rubies on each side.

Violet just stared at quizzically, then looked up at Vivian who had a proud look, gave her the same expression, "Where'd you two get this?"

"At an old jewelry store. Consider yourself lucky mate, I had to break the glass to get it out and if we weren't livin' in the apocalypse right now, the thing would've costed 'bout two grand. You're welcome."

She traced the wolves with her finger, can't taking her eyes off of it, "Vivian, it's beautiful, but…"

"What?"

"I'll never be in love again," she said somberly, "This is for couples."

"It doesn't have to be!" she protested, "You could share one with a friend, or even give one to Lupus."

"Come on Vivian, this is for couples and you know it. You've been trying to get me in love as long as I known you, and never going to work. It has two wolves being in love; I'm not in love, not now."

She sighed, "Look Vi, you're right. I just thought-well maybe-I dunno, help you."

"With what?"

"Find the right person for you. Ya'know give you a reason to not give up hope or keep ya from moppin' all the damn time."

"You mean the little piece of hope that'll never come?" she spat, shutting the box with force.

"If there's one thing in life Violet, it's that there's always somebody for someone if they don't lose their hope. Even if the world's gone to shit. There's someone for you, I know it."

She still stared at the box, and then started to glare menacingly at it as if it was mocking her, "There's nobody for me. I'm nobody and nobody will ever love me like that. The world's made that pretty clear," she put it in her breast pocket and looked away from Vivian, "I know what you been trying to do all this while Vivian, but not everyone gets to a happily ever after, or at least me. I might give it to Lupus when he's older, he'll have a way better chance than I'll ever have."

"Vi-"

"Vivy! Vivy!"

Violet and Vivian's head jolted up at the same time when heard the distress cry from Randalynn, as she ran towards them, gripping her dagger tightly.

"What now Randalynn, I'm already pissed off with you."

Violet saw the worrisome in her eyes, her breathing was rapid, and she had her weapon out. Randalynn wasn't the dramatic type like Vivian, so if _she_ was the one to act like this, it was serious.

"When I was on the watchtower, just now I saw people comin' this way with torches, horses, this kind of big thingie that bust down doors, and I dunno if they did 'cause I couldn't see that far in the binoculars, but I think-don't really know-I think they had guns! Like big guns!"

"Holy shit," Violet whispered to herself, as she bolted off the stairs and to the dorms.

"Violet wait!" Randalynn cried, running after her, but she wasn't listening.

* * *

Violet banged as hard as she could on the door, with Randalynn helping beside her. It didn't take long for Ruby to poke her head out of the crack as she opened the door and give them a mean frown.

"What the hell as gotten into you two?!" she whispered harshly, "I just put the babies asleep."

"Ruby, where's Clem?"

She opened the door to reveal Clementine and Louis curled up together, with Louis holding her waist tightly.

"They're sleepin', what do ya want with her?"

"It's urgent!" Randalynn blurted before Violet could answer, "Like really, _really_ urgent mate!"

Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes. She thought since Randalynn was young, a serious thing coming from would be like if she forgot how to use the binoculars. But Violet knew Randalynn, and whatever she said could be life threatening.

"This isn't some fucking joke Ruby!" she snarled, making Ruby flinch, "She knows what she's talking about, she wouldn't just make up some damn sick joke for no reason."

Over all the commotion, Clem woke up and slowly positioned herself to sit up on the edge of the bed. Ruby jerked her head around at the sound of her yawning, and saw her staring at the three of them with red tired eyes.

"Vi? Randalynn?" she croaked, "What are you guys doing here this time of night?"

Violet shoved past Ruby, faced her with a scared expression, "Clem, it's an emergency."

She raised her brow, "An emergency?"

"Randalynn said there's people heading this way with weapons and torches."

"Yeah, and I forgot to tell you about these big rabbit cages that could fit like five or more people inside-I dunno what is."

Clem's eyes completely shot wide open, "Randalynn, go round up the others and tell them to meet up at the gates with their weapons ready. Now!"

She didn't hesitate, as she sprinted down the halls yelling out to the remaining people who was in the dorms.

She turned to Violet with terror and fear on her face, breathing rapidly, "Violet, it _couldn't_ be raiders again, could it?! Do you think they came back? Did she say she saw a woman? Do you-"

"Whoa, whoa Clem, those raiders really got you terrified."

"It's not that, we've been relaxing and sitting back without a damn care in the world. I never thought they'll ever come back with us so vulnerable and unprepared after all these years. I'm scared for my family, what if they take me or Louis? Or worse, what if they take Hope and Luke?"

"They won't Clem, we can handle them once we can handle them again."

"Barely! They have the carts Vi, Carts! They'll probably kidnap some of us like last time, then we'll have to blow up their boat again."

"Don't worry about that right now, you just wake up Louis and meet us at the gates. We can do this."

"I hope so."

* * *

By the time Violet got outside, most of the group were all gathered by the gates with their weapons pulled out, waiting to attack. She noticed the people standing from outside on their horses, with their torches lit, and the carts from behind. But where are guns Randalynn was talking about?

She ran up beside Vivian who had her bat that had spiky, rusted nails on the top. She looked just about as worried as her sister was.

"What's going on?" she asked quietly, ignored all the commotion around them.

"I dunno, these people look like no joke, but the good news is that there are only six of 'em."

"Six?"

Getting everyone's attention, a voice roared out, "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be!"

The voice brought chills to Violet's skin, it was very dark, a little deep, and raspy at the same time. She'd never heard a voice that cold and scary in her life. Him yelling didn't make any better.

"Now we want all of what you have, that means food, clothes, drinks; anything! And we'll leave and _never_ come back to your shit hole."

"Not a chance!" Sal spoke up, stepping forward to the gates, "You'll never take our life resources. Besides there's more us mate than there are of you."

"I knew you'd make this difficult."

He pulled out some kind of gun and shot something in his thick neck through the bars. Blood started to ooze a little as Sal fell to the ground and instantly passed out.

"Sal!" Vivian cried out, pushing through the crowds to get to him.

Everyone stepped back from the intruders, now scared of the mysterious gun that made Sal unconscious in seconds; or even if he is unconscious.

"I see we're gonna have to make some arrangements. Get the ram!"

One of two them hopped off of their horse and unstrapped the big black pole from around its waist. With just one slam, the gate's lock broke making the gates burst open and all hell broke loose.

"Everyone, fall back! Fall back!" Coyote ordered, leading the younger kids to safety.

With a flash, gas bombs were thrown into view, making everybody scatter like ants not knowing where to go. Violet's vision was especially blurry, all she could see the horses running inside and the faint light of the torches. She tried to make it to a table until the gas started to turn into a consuming bright flash.

Fire.

She luckily stepped immediately aside, covering her eyes. They're using flammable gas bombs. This could wipe out the whole school with just one blink of an eye.

She ran out of the gas and found herself in a horrific scene. About ten people lie on the ground unconscious, with others fighting off the intruders or helping aid the wounded. She caught a glimpse of Coyote with a wounded arm, about to pass out, but still focused on getting the kids out of this battle.

She saw little girl coughing and wheezing to the gas of the smoke bomb she got caught in and saw that somebody was going to light up on fire. She'll burn to death.

_Chloe!_

Violet ran as fast as she could and before a mere second the fire could hit them, she tackled Chloe to the ground, protecting her from the bursting flames. They both got up and started coughing, then Chloe jumped into Violet's arms, holding each other tightly.

"I'm so so glad you came!"

"Me too kid."

"Some birthday party," Chloe giggled, Violet couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, go with Coyote and the other kids. I gotta help take care of these assholes."

She obeyed and ran straight to a hurt Coyote. Violet couldn't believe how powerful these people are with these unique weapons they had. They almost have half of the group to the ground. It was pure chaos.

Then she saw it.

The guy who led this whole raid had Clementine pinned to the ground with a machete aimed to her heart while Louis laid limp beside her like the others.

_No! Not them! God, please not them!_

Without second thoughts, she sprang into action and before he could stab Clem, he was so violently tackled, he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Violet!" Clem cried, reaching out for her but shoved her back.

"Go help Louis, get everyone one to safety. I'll deal with this."

"But-"

"Just go!"

She hesitantly nodded, helping Louis to his feet and went with the others gathered to help the others unconscious.

She soon forgot she was on top of the guy, as he groaned in agony and pushed her off of him. She scrambled to her feet and saw the anger and hatred in his emerald green eyes. She glared back, pulling out out her cleave, ready to fight.

"_You_ started this fucking mess, and now I'm gonna end it," she growled.

"We'll see about that _princesa_."

He stood to his feet, pulling out a long shiny, silver machete, and shot her a malicious grin.

They paced slowly around each other, waiting for someone to strike first. After a few minutes, he swung his machete at Violet, having it make a loud _WHOOSH!_ sound. She quickly jumped back then took the opportunity to strike at his face, leaving a big, bleeding gash mark on the side of his face.

He howled in pain, clutching on the side of his face. Violet kicked his side, making him plummet hard to ground, knocking the machete out of his hands. She hopped on top his chest so that he couldn't breathe, then she put the cleave to his throat, ready to slit it open.

"Now for you to go to fucking hell for all of this bullshit!"

She pressed it down gently, prepared to cut, but with her still focused on his neck, he reached for his machete and stabbed her right on the right side of her back. She fell in shock as blood quickly began to flow out when he pulled out.

He tossed her aside with ease and chuckled as she started to faze out of reality.

"Time for _you_ to go to hell."

His dark, demonic voice was the last thing she heard when everything started going into a blur. Lying in a pool of her own blood, no one around; he was going to win.

Before she could see anything else, everything went black.

**Wheww! Some party! I hoped you like some of the new side characters I added; Coyote's one of my favorites. **

**So this is where the story really starts to pick up involving the mysterious raiders. (Just so ya'know, chapter 5 is gonna be kind of a short one this time, so it'll be sooner than expected, don't worry;))**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, told you this one's going to be a big one;) Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter, Wolfie out!**


	7. Interrogation

Ch.5: _**Interrogation**_

Everything was a complete disaster. Most of the courtyard has been burnt, there was a good amount of blood stained on the ground, and most of the community is being treated by Ruby and some others uninjured.

The battle last night lasted for a good while as mostly everyone was caught by surprise by these raiders. They were almost victorious, until some let guard down, and as soon as some did, all of them did. Clementine helped defeat the raiders with the remaining group that were still fighting.

Now everyone was on edge, especially Clementine. She knocked the six raiders out and with help, dragged them down into the basement. Today, she was going to find answers. She was going to find out why they attacked their home, how'd they found it, who they were, but most of all, who they worked for.

* * *

_*****__Interrogation__*****_

Early the next morning, Clementine went into their basement with her bow and arrows in case things start to get south. AJ was already down there, along with Rosie by his side. She saw that every single raider was unconscious. She was going to have fun with this.

"What are you going to do with them?" AJ asked, playing with the bullet chamber in his pistol.

"I dunno yet kiddo," she answered tiredly.

"Um, Clem?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Louis and the others going to die?"

She widened her amber eyes and turned to him, "What?! What makes you even say that?"

"Well… they haven't woken up since last night and I thought since everyone didn't wake up, I thought they might be turning."

Honestly, Clementine didn't know what was going to happen to the people that the raiders shot. She had Aasim analyze the guns they used to see the ammo that they shot everyone with was deadly. So far, he hasn't found anything bad; not yet anyway. She prayed to God that Louis would be alright, she didn't need to worry about another person she loved dearly who might be dying.

"They'll wake up; eventually," she sighed, not knowing what else to say.

"Can we wake up the raiders now? I want dibs on the big one."

She raised a brow, "Big one?"

"Yeah, the big scary mean one that almost stabbed you and hurt Violet."

He pointed at the one almost in the back of his companions, slumped over, and anger on his face while he slept. Clem would've been lying if she said she wasn't afraid of him, he was tall, built, and muscular with one long, big gash mark running from his left eye to the right side of his chest. And his voice… it was so chilling, it even brought back memories of Carver, but only his was more dark and demeaning. She also realized he was the one who started the raid.

"We'll see about that."

"Can we wake him up first?"

"No! Uh..., I mean not yet AJ," she didn't realize how much fear she had in voice. Was she really that afraid of him?

AJ cocked his head, with an expression of concern, "Clem, are you alright? If you're that scared of him, I can take care of him."

She smiled at his naive bravery, "Thanks kiddo, but I got him. All of them."

"Okay, but we need to wake one of them up."

"I know."

"Let's start with the fat one," he pointed at the one in the front who was snoring and looked more peaceful than all the others who were sleep.

"Pass me that bucket of water."

When he handed it to her, she held it close to the raider's face, and flung the cold water in his face with a loud _SPLASH! _He jolted his eyes, wide awake, looking frantically around the room. It took him a minute to look over to Clem and AJ, when he did, he cocked his head a little and furrowed his brow.

"You're new," he replied, "Are you one of our new recruits?"

_I fucking knew it!_, Clem screamed in her head, _That means Lilly… survived on that raft, she led them-_

"Miguel never told me someone already found recruits before us. Ugh… that old fart never tells me anything. Well I guess we're getting the noose."

_Is that who they're working for? But why'd he say recruits?_

Before she could think of anything else, AJ had his gun already pointed at the guy's face, ready to shoot.

"Where did you shitheads come from?!" he barked, making Rosie growl at him too, "Why did you come here? Why did you hurt my friends?"

Now he looked frightened, backing from the quickly as he could, "Hey hey hey! No need to get violent mijo. I thought they used nooses for our executions."

"AJ! Put it down," she demanded.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine Clem, but if tries anything, I'm going for the head."

She now fixed her gaze at the strange raider, crossing her arms, glaring daggers at him, "Who are you anyway?"

Strangely his face brightened up at the question, "Oh! The name's Sunny chica. Ya'know like the sunny day that we're having. Wait, it is a sunny day, right? I dunno. I haven't seen a sunny day since yesterday morning. Have you? Well you probably have since-"

"Alright alright," Clem interrupted, getting tired of him talking too much, "where'd you and your little friends come from."

"Unfortunately, we're renegados," he said sadly, "We can't can't go back home, our leader wants us dead, so we escaped. But, if we brought back a recruit-whatever he said he wants-he might take us back and not kill us. And maybe a less tortuous punishment. Maybe. I hope so."

"But if you're running away from danger, why'd you have to attack our group and bring those carts?"

"Oh, _I_ never wanted to attack your group, _they _did. They kept saying stuff like 'Oh we need more food to stay alive,' or 'We're running low on like _everything_, we're gonna starve soon.' I tell them we have enough that'll last us like a month, but _no. _They always tell me 'Shut the hell up Sunny!' 'Sunny, you dumbass, you don't know shit!.' 'We don't need an input from _you_ Sunny!''"

"Okay, AJ, pass me that other bucket of water, I want explanations from the others."

He past her another, and then she threw the water at his companions more harder. All of them woke up with the same reaction as Sunny's. After a second, some places at Clem with either frightened or dirty expressions.

"Morning everyone!" Sunny said cheerfully, "Well, if it is morning. Hope you enjoyed your nap. I know I did. I slept through the _whooole_ night, I mean I couldn't-"

"Sunny! Where the hell are we?" one of them barked.

"We're in our victims' captivity. Oh! And by the way Antonio, your plan on taking their stuff by force, it didn't quite work now did it? Who's the dumbass now?" he ended sticking his tongue out mockingly.

"_Todavía eres_," another one piped in.

"Ha ha, very funny Sandy."

"Wait… Shit! Now they know our names, God damn you Sunny."

"Can all you guys just shut your fucking mouths?" a girl growled from beside Antonio.

"_Sorry _Livy if we're being so talkative."

"Quit saying our names out loud you fool!"

Clem just watched the four argue while the other just watched nervously at them. Clem really wanted them to shut up, but she was still too stressed and tired to stop them. AJ looked up at her, waiting for her to say something, but all she could do was put her head down and ignore their bickering. She wondered if they still even acknowledged she was still there. Maybe not.

"QUIET!" a raspy voice from the back of them boomed ferociously.

The room became completely silent. Clem jolted her head back up to see that it was the raider that started this whole raid. Everyone turned their attention to him as he sat with his legs crossed, fixing his gaze at Clem, with a malicious look. Most of his long, thin dreads may have been tied up in a long, low ponytail, some were also blocking the right side of his face, making him even more intimidating; she even noticed how the big gash he has ran through his eyeball. He had to be blind from that side. His silver nose ring on the left side glistened brightly along with his shiny chain choker as he raised his head and got a better view of her.

Clem hardly noticed that her heartbeat went rapid when he gave her a malevolent smile. But out of the six of them, he may be the one to get the most information out of if he cooperated. He may be terrifying, but he may be the only one to give her answers.

"Well?" he spoke first, "You dragged us down here, you made it pretty clear you want something."

"Um… well," she hesitated, not knowing what to say, "I-I already know some of your guys names, uh… what's yours?"

He snorted, "Is that all you can say to me? You had no problem hitting Sunny with a million questions. But you asked. First, let me introduce the family first."

"Don't do that! Sunny already said too much, you can't just-"

"Shut up!" he hissed making the other raider flinch and staying quiet, "Anyway, I see you've already met Sunny."

"Yep, he's a talker," she added.

"Those two dickheads beside him are Olivia and Antonio."

They both rolled their eyes and mumbled something under their breaths, "In front of me are Dixon and Santiago."

"¡Hola!" Santiago greeted with a friendly smile.

"Excuse Santi, he's not that good at speaking English," Dixon explained also giving her a smile that she couldn't help but smile back.

"And who are _you_?" AJ asked briskly at him, making him chuckle a little.

"Right. The name's Matthew Chávez Alejandro Santana, but often I'm called Matthew or Mattie. I don't know, whichever you prefer."

She nodded, "Okay, _Matthew_, why the hell did you have to injure half of my group and try to take our food by force?"

Before he could say something, Antonio spoke first, "We thought if we could kill or even weaken the group, then maybe we could take your home too and take some of you back to our old group so we wouldn't have to be on the run anymore."

"But look how that turned out," Sunny snickered quietly.

One question lingered in her mind she been dying to asked, "The guns. What were those guns that you used? And are they… fatal?"

Sunny's eyes widened, "Oh, no no no! Of course not, but they're actually not guns."

"They're not?"

"No they're-"

"They're tranquilizer guns," Matthew interrupted coldly, "You never heard of a tranquilizer gun? How old even are you?"

She had to think, wondering what her age had anything to do with it, "Uh… seventeen?"

He looked kind of surprised, "You're eighteen? So you were like… eight or seven when this started?"

She nodded.

"How did you survive this long?" everyone murmuring in agreement.

She realized they were getting off topic, feeling frustrated as ever, "Guys listen!"

Everyone stopped, "Look, what you guys did was uncalled for. You injured some of my supply runners, almost lit a little girl on fire, and stabbed my friend."

"Um, you can blame those two," Sunny pointed at both Antonio and Olivia and whipped their heads around glaring at him.

"_I _never stabbed anyone you dumbass!" Antonio protested.

"Me neither."

"Then who did?"

"Me, I'm the one who stabbed Blondie," Matthew sneered, making Clem more impatient with him, "Shouldn't of challenged me. You don't challenge me and then don't expect not to walk away with anything."

"She lost a lot of blood, she could be dying for all I know, and you don't give a fuck?!"

"Why should I?"

To this point, she didn't want to put up with these idiots any longer, she wanted them gone for good, "All of you, you leave tonight, hit the fucking road, and if I see anyone of you in my territory again you're dead. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, staying quiet until Santiago sadly protested, "Pero necesitábamos un hogar y seguridad de Miguel."

"I know Santi, but we have to make the best of it," Dixon comforted, rubbing his back.

Clem honestly didn't want Santiago, Dixon, and maybe Sunny to leave. They weren't the ones who caused this, it wasn't their choice. If only she knew what Santiago said.

_Poor guys, _she thought somberly, _they never wanted this, would _I _wrong for just letting those three stay and kicking out the rest? Or just kicking them all out? Shit, this is tough but-_

"Don't be so upset yet cousin," Matthew grinned evil looking up at Clem, "_¿Todos recuerdan nuestro segundo plan?_"

Everyone seemed to nod agreeingly to his suspicious question and most of them gave him the same expression he had. His smile softened into a friendlier one, then he finally spoke, "So, chica, my friend-"

"We are not friends," she spat.

"Well, chica, before me and the family leaves, I have to tell you about a sickness, you may say, that's been going around, deadly sickness."

This caught her attention, thinking immediately about Hope, "Sickness? What sickness?"

"They call it '_Corpse Fever_', the effects are paleness, coughing up blood, heavy breathing, high fever, and going unconscious as you slip away into death. All the symptoms you have when being bit by a corpse, but only you're not bitten."

She suddenly started to panic in her mind, Hope had the exact same effects of the sickness that Matthew was describing, "Is it… contagious?"

"Surprisingly no, it just comes to a random person. I have a cousin who caught it, but fortunately he got better with the help of this."

He reached into Sunny's little bag by his waist and pulled out a little bottle of a bluish, thick liquid that was labeled 'ATCF'. She eyed at curiously wondering what the stuff was.

"This was the solution to my cousin's problem, one shot of this and you'll be better than before. But fortunately for you, you _or_ your group doesn't have Corpse Fever, do they, no?"

She didn't want to admit that her daughter had Corpse Fever, she didn't want to tell him, but she wanted to tell him even more. She had to, it was the only way she could better, she couldn't miss this opportunity just given to just like that; she needed that antidote.

"Actually… I do."

They seemed to look surprised and whispered triumphantly to each other, "And who is this unlucky soul who caught this Corpse Fever?"

"My- my daughter."

He took a shock to this and paused for a moment, his grin turning into a more sympathetic look, "How old is your daughter?"

"She's one, and supposed to go on two this year," she had tears swelling in her eyes having the thought she would never see her little girl grow up.

He looked down and sighed, "_No puedo hacer eso ella_."

They started to yell and protest at him in Spanish, but ignored them, "Tell you what, I'll cure your daughter, but you have to do something for me and family in return."

"Clem don't do it, it might be a trick!" AJ objected before she could say anything.

At this point Clem would do anything for them, all she wanted was that antidote so Hope wouldn't have to suffer or die. She was desperate. But she was curious about what his request might be, "What is it?" ignoring AJ's rebuttal.

"You have to let us live here, only temporarily, until we can figure out where to hideout."

She didn't like this deal one bit, but he did say temporarily. Then again, how would the group feel about? Obviously they would be furious; especially Violet when she wakes up. But this wasn't about them, it was about her and her family, nobody else. They'll have to work like everyone else if they were going to stay here though, maybe even harder. This was a difficult decision, but she was going to agree whether the group liked it or not.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll do it."

"Clem!"

"Great, and also thanks. Where's the baby?" he asked as him and the others rose to their feet.

"In my room back at the dorms, come on, I'll show you."

As until then, her mind was swirling with a million questions on the possibilities of this new change, _Are they useful? Can they help if we're being attacked? Will them and the group get along?_

But the one that lingered the most in her head was _Am I putting my group in danger?_

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I knew this one would be out sooner than expected so yay for me=3 **

**Happy early Thanksgiving! I was gonna post that day but I had things to do and I'm pretty sure all of you do to, so yeah=3 Sorry if the chapter seemed kinda rushed but chapter six will make up for that, so stay tuned for that!**

**Thank you guys for your support and I'll see you in the next chapter, Wolfie out!**


	8. New Members

Ch.6: _**New Members **_

Nicóle laid lazily across the bed with Lupus resting on her chest. She didn't know what happened last night, she was so deep in her sleep that she couldn't hear anyone. When she woke up, she noticed that Violet never came back to go to bed or for Lupus. Strange.

She sat up holding him close to her chest, then she sat at the edge of the bed, smiling softly at Lupus's little yawn. She practically adored Violet's little boy; probably because she missed her own so much. He fluttered his eyes open, looked around the room yet again, not to find his mother, but only Nicóle, again.

"Buenos días little one," she cooed, stroking his pale blonde hair that shone in the sunlight.

"Moma?" he looked over to the bed where Violet usually slept, seeing that she wasn't there.

"That's a good question, I don't know where your mamá is." _She never came last night._

Fear and worry started to rush through as he frantically tried to escape from Nicóle's arms, "Moma! Mommy! Mommy!" he wailed, fighting off Nicóle's strength.

_He's so worried about his mamá at this age, _Nicóle thought with amazement, _If he's this attached to her now, I'm worried about how much length he'll go to protect her when he's older._

"Shhh… calm down, mijo," she whispered, hugging him closely, "I'm going to go find her, but I'm going to have to leave you with someone until I do."

A second later, Vivian burst through making both Nicóle and Lupus jump. Her face was flooded with rage and anger as she found her on the bed and shot a glare at her. Frightened and confused, Nicóle held Lupus close to her and before she spoke, Vivian marched up to her and snatched Lupus from her arms.

"Vivian! What is wrong—"

She smacked her across the face then glared daggers down at her looking disgust. Nicóle hesitantly turned to look at the angry girl with wide, frightened eyes, she never saw Vivian this angry since she met her, or at all for that matter. Lupus cried out in desperation as he couldn't stand to see violent acts, especially when he's in the middle of them.

"You backstabbing bitch!" she growled, making Lupus even more scared, "After everything we've done for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Nicóle cried, confused and terrified.

"Don't play dumb, mate. I know you were the reason for that raid last night."

A raid? How could she of fallen asleep during a raid? She didn't know what fuck Vivian was talking about, but she wanted to know more about this raid.

"I knew nothing of a raid, Vivian, but can you tell me a little about it?"

This seemed to enrage her even more, "How could you not?! It can't be some damn coincidence that six assholes came last night, just a day after we found you, and found our place to be some goldmine that they just randomly found."

_No, could it be?_ Nicóle consciously panicked, _They couldn't have found me, they think I'm dead, unless…_

"Did one of them say their name was Miguel?" oh how she prayed she'll say no.

"Shit if I know, Clem's supposed to be getting info out of 'em this mornin'."

She remained calm, taking deep breaths as she tried to not freak out then spoke with a sigh, "May I see them myself?"

This question made Vivian surprised and unexpected, "Uh… for what?"

"To find out myself," she hopped off the bed and marched her way to the door when she came to a halt when she grabbed the doorknob, contemplating something that lingered for a while, "but first, can you answer this?"

"What?"

"What happened to Violeta?"

* * *

_*****__New Members__*****_

Most of the group were still resting from the little fiasco that went on last night. Others had woken up from the darts, but still exhausted and tired from the smoke and fighting. Everybody was on edge, and they couldn't be blamed, especially Violet who hasn't even woken up yet from her injury. Something had to be done.

Clementine sat on the edge of her and Louis's bed where he still slept. She held Luke in her arms tightly as he clung to her neck. It's been a couple of hours since one of the raiders, Matthew, injected Hope with the antidote for her sickness. Matthew seemed to take huge pity for the brunette's daughter, he comforted her, fed her, and even told her that everything was going to be alright, it almost made her have second thoughts about him.

She looked over to the bed across from her, staring at her sleeping daughter. From the looks of it, the antidote seemed to make a huge improvement to Hope's state. She was less pale, her breathing softened, and Clem saw her beautiful golden eyes once more when she woke up. Her baby girl was going to live.

Beside Clem, Louis shifted a little, still sleeping from the dart. Last night scared her to death when Louis was shot with that dart, she thought it may have killed him right there in front of her eyes. Her world would fall apart without him by her side.

"I'm so glad you and Hope are going to make it," she whispered softly, kissing his forehead, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

With that, Louis's tired eyes fluttered open, groaning as he sat up a bit to look at Clem. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. He held her close to his chest, rubbing her back softly and gently.

"Hey, beautiful," he said softly, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Hello to you too," she smiled widely, can't wait to tell him the good news.

"You look quite jubilant for a person who just fought in another raid."

She giggled, "I am happy, Lou. I'm actually great," _For the most part._

"Why is that?"

"Because our little Hope is gonna live."

He raised his brow in confusion, "What are you talking about Clem?"

She hung her head down and sighed, "There was an antidote for the disease she had, and so I gave her a little dose this morning. It's almost like magic, she's already slacking up."

"That's great, Clem," he smiled at her, but it curled into a confused frown, "how did you get it?"

Her happiness soon turned to regret and pity, "That's… the part I wanna talk to you about."

"Alright, shoot."

"You already know about the raiders that attacked us last night, and probably know about the one that hurt you and Violet-"

"Violet's hurt?" he interrupted quickly, having a flash of worry in his eyes, "Is she fine?"

"I… honestly don't know," she confessed somberly.

"Shit, where are they now?"

"Down in the cellar, they won't be there for long."

"Good."

"It's not the way you think it is, Lou."

He looked confused, "Huh? What are you talking about, Clem?"

"Well… he was the one who had the antidote and for that… I had to give him and his family something in return."

His eyes widened as the realization hit him hard in the gut, "Clem, don't tell me…"

She nodded, "They're staying with us."

* * *

Violet sluggishly woke up to the sharp pain in her wrapped up shoulder. She winced at the blurry sight of the big blood stain and hissed as she tried to sit up on her pillow. She then touched herself and blushed brightly as she also realized she just had on her underwear. She reached out for the blanket as she tried to cover her chest if anyone walked in to check on her.

_Bet that's already too late for that, _she thought in embarrassment, _God, I hope Clem didn't see me like this._

She sensed a little that she wasn't in her room, but most likely in the nurse's room by the way it looked and smelled. She may be blind, but she knew her way around this school like the back of her hand. The real question: where is everybody? She guessed Ruby was helping out with everyone and just left Violet to rest, but still, it was really quiet; too quiet.

She jumped to a knock at the door and frantically grabbed the covers on the bed then wrapped it around her.

"Come in," she called out. Then the door opened to see Randalynn walk in with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Afternoon," she greeted walking towards her slowly, "I ain't know if you were awake or not, but Ruby told me to bring this to you just in case."

"Well… thanks, I guess," she grabbed it and sat the soup in her lap, "where is she anyway?"

"Meetin' like everyone else is," she said in a you-already-know tone, "Clem told me to get everyone that was up, and you happen to be up so put on some clothes and let's go."

"Wait, what about that… that raider?" Violet shivered, remembering his terrifyingly big and dark figure.

"If you're scared of him, he's down there in the basement with the rest of them. He can't hurt you again."

She sighed in relief, she hoped she'll have to encounter him again, "Okay, good, just let me slip on something and I'll be out there in a minute."

"Cool, see you in a bit," Randalynn left the room with no snarky or sarcastic joke or comment which left Violet a little confused and worried.

_Last night really got to her, she seems a little off and quiet today, _she thought.

Before she could say anything else, her eyes widened as she almost completely forgot that she left Lupus with Nicóle last night. Shit, she had to go see about him first, he was her priority.

Violet got out of bed and scrounged up some ripped jeans and a gray tank top, slipped them on Before hurriedly walking out the door.

* * *

"This is crazy!"

This is unjust!

"You saw what they did to us!"

"They'll never be welcomed!"

All the rants and hateful curses made Clementine's head hurt. She already knew this would happen but this her job to find the right choice, not the most popular one.

"Look, everyone, I know you guys are still on edge," she tried to calm them down, "but I talked to them this morning, they promised not to go against us if we found them a place to stay."

"That's not a good enough reason," someone argued from the crowd, "they attack us and now they seek shelter?"

"What have they ever done for us over the night they been here?"

Clem looked down shamefully, she knew she had to tell the group sooner or later about Hope.

"Guys, they… they did do something for us, well mainly for Louis and me."

At that, the group all stared at her in confusion wondering what in the world she meant by that. At least they might soften a little once they hear her reasoning.

"Our daughter was dying, we were running ideas of how to cure her and I just didn't know what to do," her voice cracking and Louis by her side squeezing her hand gently.

"In my interrogation with the raiders, their leader, Matthew, told me about this sickness that's been going around called 'Corpse Fever' and all the symptoms and how it spreads. Luckily it doesn't. But Hope had the same sickness he was talking about and had the one thing we needed the most: the cure."

Most of the group gasped while others looked in amazement. They listened now that she's told about Hope and the sickness. Then one spoke.

"But are you sure this is for the best?"

She nodded, "I'm very sure, it's the least we could do after they saved a life instead of taking it."

They sighed and shook their heads before Clem spoke again, "Don't think I've forgotten what they did last night. Trust me, they will work their asses off three times harder than anyone here. Actions come with consequences and if they're going to stay here, they're gonna have to pull their weight like the rest of us."

Everyone murmured in agreement and started to yell in acceptance of the new members. Louis smiled at her but she swore he could see the worriness in his eyes. Clem smiled back squeezing his hand.

"What's wrong, Lou?"

He sighed, "How will Violet take it?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her before she realizes what's going on. I'm sure she'll come around like the rest of us."

_Hopefully..._

* * *

Vivian and Nicóle were walking slowly down the basement/cellar to see the raiders themselves, mainly Nicóle. She prayed that these raiders weren't from her old group.

Lupus clung tightly to Vivian's neck while she held him close to her. She wished she hadn't hit Nicóle in front of him, he was very sensitive about those things. If Violet saw her doing that in front of him, she would hurt Vivian herself.

They stopped by shelves then Vivian glared at Nicóle, "Don't try anything, mate."

"Don't worry, I won't," she growled as they went around the corner.

As they did, they saw five of the raiders playing a card game while the other one sat in the car back corner smoking. No wonder it smells bad down there.

Vivian cleared her throat and then all the raiders looked up at her as some smiled while the rest glared at her in annoyance. Nicóle stared at them as she widened her eyes looking as if they're about to pop out, especially at the one in the car back corner.

"Hola," Sunny spoke first, "who are you? Did Clementine send you down here? And who's your—"

He gasped then dropped his cards as his eyes fell on Nicóle. The others looked up to see who he was looking at and they gave the same expression, some even looked in horror.

"N-N-Nicóle? You're alive?!" Olivia stuttered looking frightened, "How?!"

"No thanks to you assholes," she muttered angrily.

"Have you forgotten we're rogues, Nicóle?" Antonio growled, "We're only there for food and supplies, nothing else."

"Then why in the hell would you start a raid on these innocent people?!" retorted making Sunny and Santiago flinch.

"Because he cut us off after he killed our cousins and apparently you after you pissed him off again."

"You're lucky that we were able to get your knight and shining armor alive," Olivia added with Dixon looking away.

When Nicóle's eyes fell on Dixon, she marched towards him as rage bubbled inside her. She grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"You selfish bastard," she hissed, "you let him take my family away from me, you let him kill me, and worst of all, you let him take our son away from us. And you just stood there in the crowd and did nothing!"

Her hand moved towards his neck choking him in the process as his face started to turn blue. Sunny and Santiago rushed up towards him trying to stop her from killing him while Olivia and Antonio snickered under their breaths.

"N...Nicóle,... my… love," Dixon's words choking out, "there… there was… nothing...I could do…"

"NOTHING YOU COULD DO?!" she exclaimed furiously, choking him harder, "I would DIE for my Estéban! You should've done the same, but I guess I fell in love with nothing but a coward."

She let him go as he fell to the ground grabbing his neck gasping for air while Sunny and Santiago helped him up. Vivian just stood there in shock, this wasn't the frightened vulnerable girl Violet found in the woods, this was a vicious girl capable of killing her lover.

Lupus whimpered clinging onto Vivian's neck tightly as he could. Nicóle looked over to him and her expression softened. She walked up to Vivian as she was too scared to pull him away not knowing what she might do then pulled away from her as she held him close and hugged him tightly.

"Shh… I'm so sorry, my love, that you had to see that," she whispered softly, "I just have an idiot family."

Both Olivia and Antonio scoffed while the other three looked hurt. She gave Lupus back to Nicóle then turned her attention to the one in the back not phased by all the commotion. Matthew.

She pushed everyone that was in her way as she marched towards him. She towered over him while he was sitting in his same position not paying attention to her as he continued to smoke.

"Glad to see you alive," he said, not looking at her as he puffed out smoke.

"Stand. Up," she ordered not showing one little slither of fear as he stood up.

Now he was the one towering over her as she had to look up to glare at him. He just stood with a bored expression, but Vivian thought he was still terrifying. His many long dreadlocks that were tied up hung down like big black mambas slithering down almost to his waist. His eyes, or eye, were greener than fresh grass, almost like an acid green as if it was glowing in the dark. Vivian has never seen a taller person, a buff one at that which added to his scary appearance.

Out of nowhere as Matthew was about to take another puff of his cigar, she slapped his face so hard that she knocked his cigar out of his hand and made him stumble a bit. He caught himself though and stepped closer to Nicóle with a glare as she still gave the same expression.

"You were the fucking ring leader to all this shit," she growled, "you're a monster."

"We were desperate, Nicóle," explained calmly but still wearing the same expression, "I didn't want to have to resort to this."

"Well, the damage is done. And how does it feel that you might've murdered a girl? A mother at that!"

Then his expression surprisingly turned to regret, "That girl, I kept thinking about her all night and day, I… I never meant for her to die. I reacted without thinking."

He looked away and turned his head, "I attacked their leader, and I hated her for it at that time, she was only trying to protect her. God, I was still blinded by rage when I thought Miguel killed you."

"That's still no excuse for everything that you've done," she said coldly, "she was blind and a mother. Don't you know how that feels to lose a mother? Or have you forgotten about what happened to ours when we were younger."

_'Ours'? _Vivian thought confusingly, _Does that mean…_

"No matter how big, bad, and strong you get, you will always be my weak, soft little brother, Matéo."

"He's dead," he hissed quietly with venom in his tone, "he's been dead for years now after everyone and everything in my life left me. And it's Matthew by the way."

After that, the room fell silent. Vivian was lost for words, this was nothing but family drama and she already had enough of that with Randalynn on a daily basis.

Nicóle sighed heavily turning her back to him with a hurt expression, "I hope you realize one day of what you've become over the years. It kills me to see you like this."

Matthew turned away from her too as he didn't want to even look at her anymore. She then made her way up to the exit leaving her dysfunctional family behind with nothing else to say. Vivian looked back at them and smiled nervously.

"Uuuh… have a good afternoon," she then rushed upstairs closing the cellar's door by kicking them.

She wondered, _what just happened?_

**I'm back, you guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded it in like more than five months. So much has been happening like with the virus and stuff, and me getting sick, it's just a mess. But now hopefully I start back writing and uploading like I'm supposed, this story's not dead, trust me, you're gonna learn some more juicy stuff throughout more chapters, it's gonna be awesome! Also, I have a new account on Wattpad called ****LazyLucario****. When this story's finished, I will upload this story with a bit changes to it but it'll still be great, I promise! **

**Hope you guys are safe and well and I will see you in the next chapter, Wolfie out=D**


End file.
